Lies and Promises
by Blue33143
Summary: "You know Gary. Don't make promises you can't keep." He pulled his jacket tighter around him, protecting him from the cold fall wind. With that, he turned and walked away. Gary was frozen where he stood. "Wait!" he shouted. The purple haired trainer stopped and turned to face him. "What." It was barely a question. "I... I promise I'll try." Darkstreaking (Paul/Gary) Sequel soon!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, well odd as it may seem this is going to be a Darkstreaking fic. (Paul/Gary)

This is my first time writing this pairing so bear with me. I don't really find a lot of these so if I mess up it's because I don't think I've ever actually read one.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of its characters.

Chapter One

Beep beep beep beep beep….. Gary Oak's alarm went off. He sat up. First day of school already…. Summer went by pretty fast. Yawning, he forced himself to get out of bed and get dressed. As he went down to breakfast, he lazily ran his fingers through his hair.

He walked into the kitchen, simply grabbing an apple before getting his backpack and heading out the door. He had to pick up Ash before coming to school, and if he knew Ketchum, he probably slept late.

He knocked on Ash's door, waiting for his friend. When the door finally opened he came flying out. "Hey Gary! How was your summer?"

"Fine I guess. Didn't really do anything interesting."

"That stinks. Ready for school again?"

"Guess. You better watch out for battling class, Ashy-boy! I had a lot of time on my hands this summer and I came up with some strategies that will leave you wondering what happened!"

"As if, Gary." Ash smirked. Suddenly he froze before running back towards the house. "I FORGOT PIKACHU!'

Oh his forgetful friend. When Ash finally got back and they continued their walk to school, they saw Dawn and Misty on the other side of the street. Waving, they crossed to join them.

"How was your summer?"

"Good, but I'm glad to be back to school!" Dawn said happily. Misty nodded with her, smiling. Barry joined them about a minute later.

They arrived at school, walking inside to find their assigned lockers. Finding his, Gary dropped off some of his books before glancing down at his schedule. _Great! I have battling first. _He smirked. He knew this year he was finally going to beat Paul. All he had to do was get past Torterra first….

Well, he'd figure that out later. He knew Ash was just as determined as he was to get the title of best trainer in the school. He also had the same stupid problem. Paul and Torterra.

One of the main reasons Paul was so good was that he basically had no social life. He spent all of his time studying and training, keeping up an incredible GPA and at the same time remaining top of the class in battling. Oh, speaking of Paul there was the dark shadow himself.

Ash was walking next to him, trying in vain to get him to pay attention to his newest battle strategy. Pikachu was beginning to look annoyed at the purple trainers uninterested look. _This was not going to end well…._

Paul and Ash _always _managed to get into fights. Whether it started with Pikachu shocking Paul or Paul beating Ash at some sort of battling thing. Gary sighed. _Please, not within the first hour of school!_

The bell rang, signaling home room. Together they all arrived in Mr. Peters classroom. Misty and Dawn were sitting together talking, Ash had given up on Paul and was having a conversation with Barry. I was sitting alone though I was debating joining the conversation with Barry and Ash. Paul was sitting alone in the corner, reading quietly. He walked up to Barry and Ash, trying to comprehend what they are talking about.

Battles. Figures. They were arguing over who would win in a battle between them. Amused, Gary sat down to listen.

"Come on, Ash! I have a better attack then you, I would knock you out within a few hits!"

"Defense can be useful too-"

"Not if I'm faster."

"Like that's true."

"Oh yeah Ketchum, we'll see about that!"

"Partners today during battle class?"

"Yeah!"

He is just about to join in to try and stop the ridiculous fight when Audrey enters the room. She is the second best battler in the school, right under Paul. Though Paul is often considered a jerk, she is much worse. She is more arrogant then him and when she does win, which is quite often, she will gloat for days at a time. Paul and her have never gotten along, and even with their daily battles with Paul coming out on top she insists that she is the better trainer.

Gary cringed as she walked past him. She is wearing a lot of perfume and flashy clothing, her usually brown hair dyed blond. She walks up to Paul, sitting down in the desk next to him. He does not even glance up from his book, simply raises an eyebrow. Everyone turns, waiting for the fight that is sure to follow. Gary looked up… two minutes until the bell rang. The teacher would be here soon. He turns back to them.

"Paul?" she says smirking. "How was your summer?"

"Hmph.'

She growls angrily having been ignored before reaching out her hand and beginning to play with his hair, going back to her stupid cheesy smile as she does. He pulls back abruptly, glaring at her therefore giving her the attention she wants.

"How's Torterra doing?"

"Fine. Not like it's any of your business."

The way that the school was organized was you mostly used your starter for battles, leaving the rest of the pokemon in lockers. Paul's starter was Torterra and hers was an Arcanine.

She growls again, reaching into her purse and pulling out a pokeball. "I'm going to beat you this year." When he doesn't answer she simply says, "I'm your partner for class today. Got it?"

He shrugs and goes back to reading. Satisfied for now, she backs off, relaxing into her chair. At this moment are homeroom teacher Mr. Peters walks in. After taking attendance and going over the rules about having our pokemon at school, he lets us go to first period. Multiple teachers teach battling. There is Nurse Joy, who is the school nurse for both humans and pokemon, who teaches us about how to care for our pokemon. Strategy is taught by Professor Brandon. Despite Paul being one of the best strategists in the class Brandon and him do not get along. Defense is taught by Mr. Byron and attack is taught by Lt. Surge. Finally, at the end of class, battles would commence, all the teachers supervised that.

They are split into small groups, Gary's consisted of Ash, Paul, Audrey, Barry, Misty and Dawn. He smiles realizing that Ash, Barry, Misty, Dawn and him got put in the same group. They are sent to attack first.

"Release your pokemon." Lt. Surge said sharply. "I want no messing around. I also don't want any of your wimpy rivalries. I also don't want any crap about you 'already knowing' this or that. Got it? Cause you babies have no idea what's going on…" He claps his hand. "I said release your pokemon!"

Everyone releases their pokemon except for Paul. He raises his hand.

"What?!"

"There is not enough room for Torterra. With all the other pokemon out that is. Can I release it over there?" He points away from the crowd of people. Lt. Surge nods sharply. He walks over and releases Torterra.

The large green turtle stretches before relaxing. It glances up at its trainer, expecting instructions. Lt. Surge continues.

"Today we will be practicing physical attacks. For example, tackle, takedown, any punches etc.. Divide into partners and begin training."

"Uneven number." Paul says from his spot across the room.

"Respect, Mr. Shinji, now, Gary why don't you join Paul and Audrey over here?"

He nods before making his way over to the two rivals.

"Now, the instructions are only going to be said once so listen carefully. Take turns using one physical move at a time on the opponent. _One. _Then use your judgment on how much damage the pokemon took."

Gary nodded. Simple enough. He turned back to his partners.

"Torterra can take both of you." Paul says, turning to his giant pokemon. Audrey raises an eyebrow but shrugs. Gary nods again.

Gary had released Blastoise. Not sure who was to make the first move, he waited. He didn't have to wait long.

"Arcanine. Extreme speed now." The orange and red pokemon flew towards Torterra, slamming into it. Paul didn't even flinch. Torterra, slightly dazed quickly shook it off and looked up at Gary, ready.

"Blastoise, use ice punch!" Paul grits his teeth this time but Torterra takes the blow, shaking it off.

Lt. Surge came over to watch and saw this. "Torterra is well trained. Is it's attack as good as its defense?" He smirks at Paul. Paul glares back before turning to Torterra.

"Crunch." The pokemon did as it was told, grabbing Blastoise's leg. Blastoise yelped and tried pulling back but the grip was too hard.

"Ok. Keep working on that baby."

Paul growled at him as he walked away before turning back to Torterra. They spend the next few minutes continuing to practice. They then move onto defense. Paul passes in flying colors. Finally they arrive at strategy.

"I am Professor Brandon. I will be teaching you about pokemon strategy this year…" The spent the rest of that section taking notes. Finally, the battles.

Ash and Barry tie, disappointingly. Misty beats Dawn but they just laugh as they return their pokemon. Gary battles some other kid from one of the other groups. Paul had beaten Audrey. The bell rings signaling the end of class. Returning their pokemon, they all head out. They go to three more periods before lunch.

As Ash walked to lunch, he passed through the senior hallway. Many people avoided this hallway because it was known of the senior's short temper and low tolerance for younger students. He was almost oblivious to this and simply ignored any glares that were sent his way. As he went he saw Paul standing next to his older brother Reggie. He froze when he realized they were arguing.

He couldn't really make out what they were saying but he was pretty sure most of the yelling was being done by Paul. Something about… having to study instead of fooling around…. Ash was confused. Reggie was like Paul, always had straight A's, top of his class, why would Paul need to tell him to stop fooling around? Sure, Reggie was a lot looser than him but still…

Suddenly a group of seniors walked up the arguing brothers. They obviously wanted to talk to Reggie. He notices and smiles sheepishly at Paul before turning to them. Furious, Paul turns around and starts walking towards Ash, not noticing him.

"Paul!" Ash yells running towards the purple haired trainer. Paul turned to face him before realizing who it was and continuing to walk.

He tries to keep walking but Ash stands in the way. He's about to ask Paul what he's doing in this part of the school if he's not going to lunch when a teacher walks up.

"Mr. Shinji, can I please see you in my office?"

Ash noticed that Paul went oddly pale at this, turning and swallowing hard. Whispering, he replied, "Yes sir."

Confused, Ash watched as they walked away, entering Mr. Faulk's classroom a minute later. Shrugging, he headed off to lunch.

End of the first chapter. Let me know what you think so far with a review.

Sorry the start is a little slow. I'll be getting more into the plot next chapter. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again,**

**So I am going to start the plot this chapter most likely. **

Chapter Two:

Ash walked into lunch. He was starving so he quickly got in the long line for food. After getting it he went to his normal table. Already seated was Dawn, Misty, Gary, Barry, and a new addition, a girl with brown hair and a bandana. New kid?

"Don't think I've seen you around before. I'm Ash."

"May." She says shyly. He smiles at her before taking a seat next to Barry. They began to causally talk about how much homework they had even though it was just the first day, pokemon, TV shows, and there schedules when they were suddenly interrupted.

"Have any of you seen Paul?" Audrey said coming up behind them.

Gary shrugs, "Not since class."

She bites her lip, looking around the lunch room.

"Why?" Dawn says smirking. "You do know that he hates it when you follow him around."

She glares at her. "_Like he likes you any better." _She sighs. "Well it doesn't matter I guess."

"I saw him." Ash said speaking up. Everyone turned to face him.

"Where was he?" Audrey asked.

"In the senior hallway, but he left with Mr. Faulk."

Confused, Audrey brought her hand up to her chin, thinking.

"So, why?"

'Well, you see, I asked him to meet me here during lunch to discuss our last battle."

"He hates talking to you," Dawn mutters, "How do you know he just didn't want to show up?"

"I have asked him almost _every _time we battle. He's has never just not shown up. He's usually shows up then ignores me.'

"…"

"What?!"

"And you still bother to try and discuss the battles with him. You know you annoy him to death." Dawn says.

Ignoring her, Audrey turns back to Ash. "Do you know why Mr. Faulk wanted to talk to him? He's our physical fitness and health teacher right?" Ash nods.

"I don't know though I saw him talking to Reggie before. Probably Mr. Faulk needed to talk to him, saw the opportunity, and just took him aside for a few minutes."

"Few minutes? How long has it been?"

"Probably… oh…. Twenty five at least since I left the senior hallway."

"Twenty five minutes to talk to a teacher. Mr. Faulk of all of them. That guys freaky…."

"What do you mean freaky?" Dawn asked, frowning.

"Don't really know, just, the way he looks at you. The feeling you get when he's in the room… I don't really know." Audrey replied.

Gary suddenly stood up. "I'm going to go look for Paul."

"He can take care of himself, Gary." Ash said standing up as well. "Anyway, there's only ten minutes left of lunch."

"And Paul has not eaten yet."

"So? Maybe he wasn't hungry." Gary thought about this, before sitting back down.

"I guess…."

Audrey looked slightly worried. "We have PE next anyway. We can ask him about what happened then." Then she smirked. "Later losers." She left.

Blinking, Ash turned to face Gary. "She really does suffer from a lot of mood swings doesn't she….'

Nodding, Gary continued to stare down at his half eaten sandwich, barely hearing him. Ash reached out a hand and placed it on his friends shoulder. "Hey, relax. Paul's fine. What's got you so worried anyway?"

"I don't really know….. Just a feeling…."

The rest of lunch was filled with an awkward silence. When the bell rang they all headed off to PE. The split off into their separate locker rooms. When Gary was done changing into his PE clothes he entered the large gym. Surprisingly, Paul was already out there, waiting for Mr. Faulk. He noticed that he was still wearing his normal dark blue jacket, though it was not nearly cold enough outside to wear it during PE.

(They do live in a cold climate however, so unless you are doing exercise it is normal to wear a light jacket, during the winter, it snows A LOT)

Gary approaches him slowly, not wanting to startle to trainer who was obviously deep in thought. Swallowing, he announced his presence. "Hey Paul."

Paul jumped, turning angrily to face him. "What."

"Geez… just wanted to say hi…" he moves to stand next to Paul, leaning against the wall. "Sooooooo…. Where were you dring lunch?"

"Wha…a…at.?" Paul stuttered taking a step away from him. Gary raised an eyebrow.

"Where were you during lunch? I never saw you at the cafeteria.'

"Oh… never came. Wasn't hungry."

"Okkkkkk…" He tried smiling but Paul continued to stare at him with a simple blank face. Sighing, he broke off the conversation. Paul looked relieved and pulled the collar of his jacket up even father, tilting his head so that it covered up his ears.

Ash came out a second later and stopped next to them. He noticed the awkward silence and decided not to break it, simply biting his lip and leaning against the wall as well. Soon the rest of the class came out, each sitting down on the wall. Finally Mr. Faulk came out, brushing his hair with his fingers.

He quickly took attendance, before taking everyone outside. They then ran two laps around the soccer field. Gary flinched when he noticed Audrey and Paul arguing. Or Audrey was yelling and Paul just watching. He didn't even defend himself this time, just let her scream.

In fact, the argument got so bad that Dawn stepped in and told Audrey to go take a chill pill. Growling, Audrey left. Dawn worriedly faced Paul. She put her hand on his forehead, feeling for a fever.

"You feeling ok Paul?" Shrugging he pulled away from her, walking away from the group. She follows, not taking the hint. She grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face her. "I think you should go to the nurse. You look pale."

Gary stepped in and pulled her off Paul. "Look, she's right. You do look pale. Why don't you go to the-"

"I'm fine." The first thing he's said since we got out here. A whistle brings us to face Mr. Faulk.

"Class, now that you've done your warm up why don't we play Ultimate frizz bee?"

Everyone nodded and picked teams. Ash started with ball(?). He through it to Gary who immediately turned and through it to Dawn she caught it and looked up to see who was open. Paul… but he wasn't paying attention. He was staring at his feet, biting his lip. Noticing, Gary made a wild run across the field to get open and she passed to him, not without glaring at Paul first though. He would have been the obvious choice. Audrey, who was on the other team, managed to intercept Gary's next pass and through it right over Paul's head. A shot he normally would have easily jumped and caught. He didn't even seem to notice.

"Paul! Get your head in the game!" Dawn shouted. He shook his head, looking up and making an interception. He passed it quickly to her, but it was a bad throw and she missed. It hit the ground so it was the other team's ball (?) now. Audrey was looking pretty pleased with his bad performance and purposely through another easy throw over his head.

The first point was scored a second later, against their team. Smirking, Audrey through the frizz bee towards Paul, but this time he was too late to dodge. It hit him directly in the face. He hit the ground, mostly from the shock, not from actual power though. He sat up glaring, though he had a bloody lip. Gary was the first one at his side, immediately trying to wipe his face to see the extent of the damage.

Paul tried to pull away but Gary pushed his hands down and continued to wipe at the cut with is shirt. Mr. Faulk ran up quickly, pulling Gary off Paul before leaning down next to him. He reached his hand to cup Paul's cheek; the reaction he got was violent. Paul shoved him off and yelped.

"You ok Paul?" Ash said worriedly as Paul wiped the blood from his face. "Should I go get-"

"No." Mr. Faulk said standing up and pulling Paul with him. His hand around Paul's waist, he forcibly pulled his hand away from his mouth to examine it. "He's fine." Gary bit his lip angrily when Paul tried to pull away again and was once again restrained.

"Let go of him!"

Confused, Mr. Faulk turned to face Gary. "What?"

"I said let go of him. He's not comfortable; it doesn't take a genius to see that." Mr. Faulk looks annoyed and Paul simply looks at his feet.

"Fine." He let go of Paul's waist and the purple haired trainer visibly relaxed. Mr. Faulk then glanced down at his watch. "Class dismissed. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Paul roughly turned and walked away, rubbing his mouth again. Gary followed quickly. "You ok Paul?" Paul glared at him.

"Leave me alone.'

Gary stopped following him. He had known Paul long enough to know he was stressed. Ash ran up to him.

"You ok?"

"Did you see that guy. He knew Paul didn't like the way that he was touching him, but he went and did it anyway…."

"Calm down… I doubt he knew what he was doing."

"His hand was around Paul's waist!"

Ash swallowed as he follows his friend into the locker room. Paul was already changed and heading out. When Gary was done getting changed he walked into Math, still grumpy from the last period. Paul was already there. He looked over at the purple haired trainer. Paul had his head down on the desk and was not paying any attention to what was going on. His eyes lowered from Paul's face down to his slender and vulnerable looking waist. He could make out his chest's movement as it breathed slowly and softly. He swallowed. For such a powerful trainer his body was pretty frail and defenseless. _Cute….. _

Oh no. He did not just think that about Paul. He looked back over at him. _Was he asleep? He looks exhausted…._

Paul suddenly sat up and yawned. He looked over at Gary who quickly looked down. The teacher, Miss Patterson walked in and began to teach something about geometry but he couldn't concentrate.

For the rest of the day, Gary didn't really hear anything anyone said. When it was time for him to go home, he simply left without a word to Ash or anyone.

**Ok, so the plot is starting to come out now. I'm actually pretty excited about this story. The next chapter will be one of the reasons I gave this story an M-rating. **

**Thanks and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again,**

**So here is chapter three. Thanks for reading.**

**WARNING: This chapter is when the M-rating starts becoming apparent. I will give you a warning right before you need to look away if you're offended. **

Paul walked home quickly, all he wanted to do was take a shower and lay down for as long as possible. He had long since left Reggie in his dust, rushing off the second the bell rang after the last period. He through the door to his house open and ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

After throwing his bag down on his bed he ran into the bathroom and took off his jacket and shirt. He cringed seeing the obvious love bites all along his neck. He turned around to look at his back; seeing all of the scratches from finger nails. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the bathroom sink.

He bit his lip, feeling the blood pour into his mouth from his cut before. He was lucky they hadn't been bruised as much as the rest of his body. He could still remember the rough whisper he had had talked into his ear….

_I'm being gentle for your first day…. By the end of the week you'll be so sore you won't be able to move…._

He pulled off the rest of his clothes before starting up the shower. While this was happening he quickly brushed his teeth to get the horrible taste of his tongue out of _his_ mouth. When the water warmed up he quickly stepped in and began to scrub himself painfully hard, desperate to get the disgusting sweat feel off of him. He reached up to his neck and touched one of the bites. It had hurt and though he had been determined not to cry out, when he had received this one he had let out a whimper.

He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off quickly with a towel. He then went into his room to find something to wear. He pulled out some sweatpants and a turtleneck. _This way, Reggie won't be able to tell what happened…. _

Not really in the mood to do homework and even though he tried, was unable to concentrate. He sat on his bed, with his legs curled up to his chest. His pokeballs were laid out in front of him and he stared down at Torterra's pokeball especially. He reached out his hand and ran it over his loyal pokemon's case, biting his lip again and feeling the pain and blood.

He lay down on his bed until he heard the sound of the front door opening. He sat up when he heard a new voice. Not just Reggie. A girl….. He got up and walked to look over the edge of the staircase. Sure enough, there was a girl…. And his brother…. Sitting on a couch…. Deep in a kiss. He pulled back. _What was Reggie doing?! He should be studying….. Not wasting his time with this girl!_

_ Especially after what I'm doing for him….. STOP….. he doesn't know about that… and it's going to stay that way…._

He went back to his room and waited till he heard them saying goodbye to each other before going downstairs to confront his brother. He found him in the kitchen, humming happily.

"Reggie… who was that?"

"My umm…. Girlfriend. Her name's Maylene."

He glared angrily at him. "Reggie! You shouldn't be hanging around with her! You need to be studying!"

"Paul… I can have fun sometimes."

"We need that scholarship! If we don't get it then we can't go to school! If you don't get straight A's, you don't get the scholarship!"

"Relax Paul!" Paul turned angrily to go back up to his room when he felt his brother's soft arms wrap around him.

"I know you're worried…. But I know what I'm doing, I promise." Paul accepted the hug, needing the comfort it offered him. He leaned back closing his eyes. He felt his brother lightly kiss him on the head. "Love you Paul."

He nodded, knowing that Reggie understood he loved him too. He stood back up. "When's dinner?"

"Soon, call you." He went back into the kitchen and Paul went up to his room and lay back down. Didn't even feel like training….

Half an hour later he heard Reggie call for dinner. Coming downstairs he sat down at the table. Spaghetti. He could barely eat anything, he only tried because he didn't want Reggie to worry. Luckily, he didn't notice.

After dinner he simply went upstairs to go to bed. He didn't really feel like watching TV or doing homework. Reggie was working on his AP calculus homework.

After brushing his teeth he hopped into his bed. _8:39…_ He closed his eyes, going to sleep.

**WARNING: Pedophile and non-con. **

…..….…DREAM…..

_Paul locked his eyes shut as he entered the room after Mr. Faulk. He knew what was going to happen and still hadn't managed to prepare for it. He heard the door lock and the slow footsteps approach him. _

_ "Let's get started."_

_ He opened his eyes in time to feel a rough pair of lips shove themselves roughly onto his mouth, a tongue go right through his lips. Hands traveled along his sides. He found himself pushed up against the desk, his legs being forced apart despite his hardest attempt to keep them together. _

_ The angry pair of lips left his mouth and began to travel down his neck, biting him, tearing at his flesh. The hands suddenly pushed his shirt up and off his head, exposing his upper body. He was tempted to push him off but new what the deal was… Reggie wouldn't be failed if he did this… Reggie would pass…. Reggie would be able to go to college. That's all that mattered. It all stopped abruptly and the creature smiled at him._

_ "I'm being gentle for your first day…. By the end of the week you'll be so sore you won't be able to move…." With that he bit down as hard as he could on Paul's neck. He let out a pathetic whimper and tried to push him off. He felt tears start to come to his eyes but didn't allow them to fall. _

_ He felt the hands go to his pants. His eyes squeezed shut and his own hands grabbed them. _

_ "Please… don't touch me….." He heard a cruel chuckle before the hands went back down to his pants, pushing his hands out of the way. He was shoved back onto the desk; knocking a stack of papers and a cup of pens off. He felt the hands begin to undue the button on the top of his pants and he could hear the husky breathing. He refused to look into his eyes, knowing that he wouldn't be able to control himself if he did. _

_ "Stop…. Please stop…." The hands pulled his pants down and around his ankles before reaching for his own shirt and loosening his tie before unbuttoning his shirt. He bent down over Paul again; putting his hand under Paul's hips, he lifted them up and grinded himself against him. Paul's hands came up to his chest and tried to push him off but were unable due to the man's superior strength. _

_ The monster's hands cupped his butt and squeezed it none too gently before standing up and shedding his own shirt and pants. He leaned back over and began to kiss him again, continuing to grind. Without warning, he pulled Paul up into a shitting position on the desk and pulled off his own underpants. _

_ "Suck it." He smirked at the teen's frightened expression. "Go on." _

_ Paul bit his lip slightly before leaning forward slightly. He stopped abruptly. He couldn't do this. He looked at the large, erect cock and decided that he had never seen anything more disgusting in his entire life-_

_ Hands grabbed his hair roughly and shoved his face into it. "I SAID SUCK IT!" _

_ He opened his mouth slowly, letting the gross thing into his mouth. He tried to pull back when the creature began fucking his mouth. In fact, he cried out slightly at this point, desperate to get away from him. _

_ He felt the hands move down to his own, rubbing him. He tried to stop them when they started to move under his underwear…._

_ "Please-" The bell rang. He closed his eyes with relief, feeling the hands retract. His now aching mouth was emptied. _

_ "I'll see you tomorrow, same time." Mr. Faulk said lustfully running his hands over Paul's body. "But first, let me watch you change, right now…. Before you go to gym." _

_ As hurriedly as possible, he grabbed his clothes out of his bag and put them on quickly. He stuffed his other ones in before going to the door, asking for permission to leave. A sharp nod was all he needed._

Paul snapped awake, covered in sweat. He was alone… in his room… safe. He rested his head on his knees, drawing them up this chest, wrapping his arms around them. _What had he gotten himself into?! _He got out of bed and walked into the dark hallway. He walked to Reggie's room, cracking the door slightly. He looked inside. Reggie was fast asleep, his body free of tension and the blankets messily thrown around the bed. He walked up the edge of the bed and just stood there, watching his brother.

"Paul?" He froze. "Are you ok?"

A lot of people had asked him that today. He breathed in before turning to Reggie and shrugging. Reggie replied by lifting the covers on the bed up, opening his arms as well. Offering him a place next to him in the bed. He thankfully climbed in. The strong, comforting arms wrapped around him. He closed his eyes, resting his head on Reggie's shoulder. He would never hurt him. He was safe here…

He allowed the sound of his brothers heartbeat and the hand running gently through his hair to rock him to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Three:

Gary arrived at school the next day, exhausted. He had gotten almost no sleep last night. As he walked into the building he saw Paul standing by the lockers. He approached him quickly. Paul turned and saw him, swallowing. His lips were still cut and bruised. He was wearing jeans and a loose turtle neck, making him look thin. He was putting his pokeballs in his locker all except for Torterra.

Gary stopped next to him. He noticed that his lip was bleeding again, probably from the point that Paul was chewing on it. Smiling slightly, "Your lip ok?"

Paul looked down at his feet before nodding. He was about to leave when he saw Mr. Faulk walking towards them. He watched as Paul's body visibly tensed. Realizing this he took a step towards him and said casually, "Why don't we walk to homeroom together?"

He was surprised when Paul nodded his head and quickly finished packing his backpack before stepping next to Gary. As Mr. Faulk walked past, Gary could have sworn that he had glared at him. Paul sighed before looking up at the taller trainer.

"Come on, let's go to class." They walked into homeroom, almost touching one another. Paul had walked right next to him with only inches of room between them. He could tell from Paul's body language that he was nervous. He sat down and offered the seat next to him to Paul. Audrey was about to open her mouth to ask Paul to be her partner for battling but Gary beat her to it.

Paul nodded and Ash raised an eyebrow at Gary, surprised. Audrey looked furious. In her opinion, no one had the right to be Paul's partner but her. Paul had Torterra's ball out on his desk and had not stopped playing with it since they got in the room. He ignored Audrey even when she tried to start a conversation with him.

Gary smirked at her. She was red in the face and has just returned to her annoying posse. They all glared over at him and Paul. Paul didn't seem to notice or care. He just continued to play with the pokeball. Ash leaned over to Gary, quiet enough so that Paul wouldn't hear, "What are you doing?! She's going to kill you!"

"She doesn't own Paul. He said yes didn't he?"

"Yes but-"

"Then it doesn't matter he made his decision."

Mr. Peters walked in and took attendance. This time however he did not just release them. He cleared his throat before facing them, straightening his tie.

"Last year there were a series of events that took place at our school that could have been avoided. There were a group of students who often bullied and harassed several other kids. There were people who just stood by and watched. One tried to intervene but was immediately shot down with a line of threats." He cleared his throat again. "I am here to say, that three out of those four students, all of whom were quite bright, left the school. The fourth one committed suicide. God bless her soul." Bowing his head, he continued. "My point is, if you know something that is going on, no matter what it is, you _must _tell an adult. It will only get worse. If you feel threatened, I _promise _we can help." Looking around the classroom one last time, he dismissed them.

Paul stood silently, thinking about what he had just heard. _'I promise we can help.' Hmph. Don't make promises you can't keep. _

He followed Gary out of the room, standing close to the other trainer. He felt safe around him and he wanted this warm feeling to stay as long as possible, knowing that during lunch he would have basically no feeling of safety. When they got to class, they learned that they would all be focusing on one thing today. Battles. Normally he would be excited by this but today he didn't really care. He simply released Torterra and went to stand across from Gary. He released a Blastoise.

He faced his giant turtle pokemon. When he was with it he felt in control and powerful. His loyal Torterra would _never _let anything hurt him if it could help it. He kneeled next to it and petted it on the head, something he rarely did. It looked at him shocked for a few moments before pressing it's head against his hand. "Terra!"

He smiled softly before standing up. Time to get down to business…. If he could concentrate and not think about lunch time…. He froze again and knelt down next to Torterra. It looked confused. It's trainer never was nervous, but at the moment he was trembling, biting an already damaged lip, making it bleed.

"Torterra?" it did not want to risk it's trainer battling in this condition. He couldn't concentrate properly or he could get hurt by a stray attack. Gary was walking towards them confused. Torterra faced him, wishing it could speak English and tell him that Paul couldn't battle-

"Is there a problem over here?" Brandon said walking up. Torterra saw his trainer's body tense even more at the sight of his unofficial enemy. His lip was badly bitten and despite Paul wiping the blood off on his sleeve, it continued to bleed heavily.

"No, sir…" it came out quietly as Paul stood up. Gary arrived, he looked worriedly at Paul. He opened his mouth to speak but Paul interrupted. "Let's just battle, ok?"

Gary nodded and jogged back to his place on the other side of the battle field. Torterra moved into position. Brandon continued to watch. Torterra new that it's trainer got stressed normally when Brandon was around, due to the point that his brother had been unable to beat him in the end of the year extra credit exam. Brandon had been unusually cruel to Reggie throughout the entire year, including giving horrible insults to him in the final report. Paul was determined for this not to happen to him.

"You can have the first move, Gary."

"Thanks, ice beam!"

Normally Paul would have though up a counter immediately, but in his current state he barely realized what was happening. Cringing, Torterra managed to use rock climb to dodge, flinching when it saw Brandon's disapproving glare.

"You must control your pokemon Paul. It made a move without you telling it to." Paul shook his head.

"Use leaf storm." Torterra did as it was told, scoring a direct hit with the powerful grass type move, but Blastoise used withdraw, saving it from part of the effect.

"Blastoise! Use brick break."

Paul froze again, deep in thought…. Torterra went up on its hind legs, coming down in a body slam to counter. Brandon shook his head.

"Mr. Shinji! Why don't you control that pokemon of yours?!" When Paul didn't answer, Brandon became angry, believing he had been ignored. "Mr. Shinji! This is pathetic to watch! You are lucky that your Torterra is so well trained… Otherwise this match would have been over an hour ago. I suggest you get a grip and learn how to battle." Paul wiped his lip again, staring down at his blood covered sleeve he managed a small 'yes sir…' before turning back to Torterra. Gary looked confused on the other side and everyone had stopped to watch the finish of the battle. It continued on for a few minutes before eventually ending, with Paul being the victor.

Brandon pulled Paul aside and gave him a lecture about how a trainer is responsible for his/her pokemon and if he ever wanted to be any good of a trainer, then he had better start controlling his better. Paul just listened and nodded every once in a while. Gary felt bad. He knew Paul had just not been in it today.

They had science next and Paul had pretty much destroyed their experiment by accident, making the volcano explode and hit the roof. (This actually happened in my science class. We 'wondered' what on earth would happen if we 'doubled the amount of ingredients' the recipe called for. 'Surprisingly' it makes twice a big explosion. Who knew? :D We stained the ceiling permanently.) They had received a C- and though Gary was not really that upset, it was just the second day and all and they both had plenty of time to make it up, but the way Paul acted scared him. Everyone knew that he was grade conscious and didn't like making mistakes. When he got the grade he hadn't even blinked.

The next two periods weren't much different. Finally, when they were let out for lunch, Gary was about to ask Paul to walk with him when he noticed he had disappeared. Frowning, he asked around but no one had seen him. He recruited Ash, Dawn and Barry to help look for him.

As they ran through the halls searching and asking people if they had seen him, they were stopped by Brandon.

"Have you seen Paul Shinji? I want to have a conversation with him and his brother." Was everyone looking for him?!

"No sorry, we're actually looking for him ourselves."

"Oh." He put his hands on his hips. "Where could that kid be?"

He turns and walks away, "Tell me if you find him." Gary nods before heading off to search in another direction. At one point they decide to split up to cover more ground. Once Gary is alone, he walks right past Mr. Faulk, who is leaving his classroom hurriedly. Not even bothering to greet Gary, he nearly runs past.

Gary is about to keep walking when Paul comes out of Mr. Faulk's classroom. He doesn't see Gary until he is almost tackled to the floor by him.

"Where have you been?!" Gary said almost angrily. Paul's appearance is different from the morning. He lip is bleeding even more heavily and is even more bruised. His hair is messy and his clothes are wrinkled. His eyes look tear stained and his bodies posture makes him look powerless with the way he holds himself up. He blandly wipes his nose.

"Are you ok, Paul? You look kind of sick…" Gary said, grabbing ahold of his arm. Paul pulls away abruptly, quickly walking away. "Hey! Come back here!" He follows Paul into a bathroom, before grabbing him by the arm again, forcing him to turn around and face him, holding his shoulders. The smaller boy twisted in his grip but was unable to escape. "Now that I got you under control, let me see that lip of yours-"

Paul violently tried pulling free again but was held back by Gary pushing him into the bathroom counter. Paul froze and squeezed his eyes shut. Gary slowly released him, taking this as a surrender. He got some paper towels and wet them before softly rubbing his lip. Paul jerked but was held still by one of Gary's firm hands.

The first thing that Gary noticed was that the cut had grown from more than just one long streak, it now also include many other smaller but deeper ones. They were bruised and raw and Gary frowned as he cleaned them.

"These could get infected. You got to keep it clean." He said finishing up. "Now, Brandon and Reggie are looking for you. They need to talk to you about something." He swore that Paul's eyes widened visibly at this before nodding and pulling away, leaving the bathroom.

After cleaning up, Gary left as well.

**So there's chapter three. Hope you liked it. Now if you have a moment please leave a review! They encourage me to write faster! Thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey,**

**If you've read this far thank you. I am really enjoying writing this fic. **

Chapter Five:

Reggie sat calmly in Brandon's office, waiting for him and his little brother. He played with his fingers subconsciously; his nerves growing by the passing minute. He had just been informed that when he did go off to college, he could no longer be Paul's guardian, and that Paul was too young to be on his own. _Why now why now why now…._

When the door finally opened and Brandon and Paul walked in, he could see his brother's confusion plainly on his face. Brandon motioned for him to have a seat next to Reggie and he did as he was told quietly. Brandon sat down across from them at his desk.

"As you both know, Reggie will be going off to college next year, leaving Paul alone at the school. You are also both aware that his age means that he cannot be left to care for himself. By law."

"Your point." Paul growled rudely, earning him a sharp glare from his brother.

"I…. I have been selected as your next guardian. It was in your parents will that if you two were to ever be separated, I would be the one to take care of you. You know very well how hard it was to keep you two together when by law even Reggie couldn't be guardian."

"Why you?"

"I was your father's friend. You both know that."

Reggie nervously looked over at his little brother. His eyes were downcast and he was biting his lip again. His hands were trembling in his lap and he looked as if he was about to be sick.

"Another thing…"

"What?" Paul snapped.

"You will be spending the remainder of the year with me. It has been decided that you need time to adjust before the change becomes permanent-"

"I am not going anywhere with you." Paul said standing up. "I'm staying with Reggie."

"I agree, sir. Why must he leave now? We are both quite comfortable-"

"He will still have you for the rest of the year. After this year he will not just be down the street."

"When?" Paul said softly.

"We want to have you sleeping at my house by tonight. We will be moving the boxes after school-" Paul got to his feet and left the room quickly. Brandon swallowed and looked over at Reggie. Glaring, Reggie stood up as well.

"You treat him well Brandon. If I hear he's in the least bit unhappy when I'm away at school, I will come back down here and take him with me. Law or not." He left the room as well.

**After School:**

Paul through one box after another into the van. He didn't want to go and Reggie worrying was not helping. He had been unnecessarily rude to Gary and had left him confused and hurt at the top of the steps after school. All he had asked was if he was doing anything after school or if he wanted to go train…. Paul would have gladly said yes if it weren't for this stupid moving….

He dropped the final box into the back seat before climbing into the front to wait for Reggie. When Reggie did finally come he had a plain cold expression written plainly on his face. When he did get in the car, Paul turned away from him, looking out the window but not really seeing anything outside. Almost ironically it started to rain, making it even more useless to try and see outside.

As they pulled up at the mansion that Brandon lived in Paul almost decided to make a bolt for it. His hand gripped hard onto Torterra's pokeball for the subconscious need for protection. The front door to the large house opened and Brandon stepped out, swallowing hard when he saw the two brothers.

Reggie looked over at his younger brother, his lips pressed into a grim line. Together with the help of Brandon they carried the few boxes up into Paul's new room. They had to go up two staircases before they reached it. It was plain and the twin bed was made perfectly. There was a single window that with the lights off let in the light from the lightning outside. Brandon switched on the light.

"Well, here it is." Paul put the stuff down on the bed before crossing to the window and sitting down in the window seat quietly. His face was directed away from both of us and he continued to stare blankly out the window. Knowing that Paul would probably not do it himself, Reggie unpacked his stuff, laying out some pajamas on the bed for latter.

"Paul…. I got to go." When Paul didn't move, Reggie continued. "If you need anything, you have your cell phone. Call me. Anytime. I promise I'll answer." He still didn't move. Reggie went over to him by the window and wrapped his arms around his little brother. "See you later, ok?"

Knowing that the nod he received was all he was going to get was enough for him to leave the room, glaring at Brandon as he did. Brandon grimly said goodbye at the door. He knew that while he may have been friends with their father, he was far from being in a good relationship with either of the two brothers. He went back up the stairs and found Paul in exactly the same place as he had been before.

"Be ready for dinner in half an hour. Get changed, there's blood on your sleeve." Paul glanced down at his sleeve before hiding it under his chin again. Sighing, Brandon went downstairs and asked his cook to start making something for dinner. Soon he could smell spaghetti and tomato sauce coming from the kitchen. He called up for Paul to come down when it was ready.

After waiting for a few minutes he got up to go look for the teenager. He found him still by the windowsill, exactly where he had left him. The clothes were still on the bed, untouched. He approached the teen and grabbed his arm gently.

'Come on-"

"Not hungry." He pulled his arm out of his grip.

"Get changed. I expect you down there within five minutes or I will send a maid up here to get you changed and down to dinner. Understand?"

Paul looked about to protest but thought better of it and stood up quickly and went over to the bed and picked up the clothes that Reggie had picked out for him. Brandon left the room and went back downstairs to wait at the dinner table. Paul came down a minute later dressed in sweatpants and another black turtle neck. He sat down at the place laid out for him. He stared at the pasta and stopped.

"Eat." Brandon said sighing. "You need to keep your health up."

Stubbornly, the purple haired teen shook his head and stood up from the table.

"Sit down, and eat."

He received another shake of the head and the teen backed away from the table.

"Why not?"

"The last meal… I ever ate with Reggie was the same as this one."

Brandon froze. He motioned for one of the servants to come over to him. "Why don't you prepare him some bread and butter?" He then turned back over to Paul. "Sit." Paul did as he was told. When his food came he took two bites then stopped completely.

After dinner all Brandon said was, "Do you have homework?" Paul nodded silently. "Go…. Go do it."

Paul stood up and went upstairs. Brandon went up a half-hour later and opened the door slowly. The furniture was pushed up against one side of the room, leaving a huge space in the center of the room. Torterra was there with Paul on its back, asleep. Papers were laid out in front but left ignored. Torterra looked up at the intruder, protectively turning slightly. Brandon smiled softly. _For one night…._

He left the room, turning off the lights as he went. He heard Torterra lay its huge body on the ground and a soft human sound coming from the room as it did.

…

Paul woke up on Torterra's back. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He was so tired from yesterday. He glanced down at his watch, 6:17, time to get ready for school. He got dressed quickly, simply switching out the long sleeves for fresh ones, making sure that they hid his neck and arms.

He went downstairs after returning Torterra. He entered the huge entrance room and sat down on the floor. He hadn't done any of his homework so he took it out to try and do some math problems. He had no idea how he was supposed to get to school. He had walked before but now he wasn't sure of the distance.

Brandon came into the room at this moment and motioned for him to follow. They got into a car and began to drive. The second they got to school Paul hopped out of the car to go find Reggie. Then he remembered yesterday with Gary…. He owed him an apology…. Even if it was against his nature. He looked around the courtyard. He'd explain what happened….. He looked around the courtyard and saw him talking with Audrey… Not in the mood for her but needing to talk to Gary, he jogged up the group ignoring the soreness in his muscles.

Gary looked up and he flinched at the cold look he received. Audrey didn't seem to notice the tension and opened her mouth to start talking when Paul interrupted.

"I'm sorry about yesterday…. I wanted to go but…." He stuttered. This was none of Audrey or Gary's business, and they only one out of the two that he was willing to share this with would be Gary.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute, Gary?" Narrowing his eyes, Gary nodded and stepped to the side with Paul. They went behind a tree where Paul immediately began to explain. After his story he looked up at Gary, begging for forgiveness.

Gary watched him for a few moments before smiling slightly. "Thanks for telling me. Are you ok?" Paul nodded, knowing that he had lied to the kind person in front of him. 'Come on, the bell's going to ring any second now." Paul nodded again following the trainer in front of him. He cringed when they pasted right in front of Mr. Faulk. He hoped that Gary hadn't noticed but from the look on his face, he wondered what was going on.

They walked into homeroom a little early and quickly took seats near the back of the room. Dawn and May walked in chattering away and they came to sit next to Gary. Dawn raised her eyebrow at Paul but sat down. May smiled at him and took her seat next to her. Ash and Barry came in as well. Audrey came in, her 'sidekick' Emily was right next to her. Smirking, she began walking towards the group. Paul glared at her but she didn't even react.

"Hey Paulie," she said sitting down backward on a chair. "Rough night?"

He growled at her and shook his hair out of his eyes quickly. He had forgotten to brush it this morning. That nickname was an old one…. One that she hadn't used since kindergarten…..

"What do you want?"

"Just make sure you're ok. I saw that performance of yours yesterday. Smooth, right in front of Brandon either. Must run in the family…"

Gary could sense a fight coming on, even though Paul could notoriously control himself and rarely got into fights. (With the exception of Ash of course.)

"Leave Reggie out of this."

"Couldn't take the heat I heard. Quit training didn't he? Going to college to study being a _breeder, _right?"

"He's better then you'll ever be!" Paul stood up angrily. "And he it wasn't because he couldn't do it!"

"Then why did he?"

"He didn't like it anymore!" She smirked. She had Paul right where she wanted him. Gary was about to intervene but Dawn beat him to it.

"Both of you stop! You, what does Reggie have to do with your rivalry with Paul? I think you're just frustrated you couldn't beat him…"

"What?!" Audrey said her nostrils flaring. Dawn smirked satisfied. Paul on the other hand still looked angry. He was on the edge Gary could see, stress had finally gotten to the unflappable trainer. Emily saw this as her entry.

"Anyway, least we have enough money to go to school."

"What are you talking about?" Paul snapped.

"From what I hear you guys have to like, scrape together as much cash as you can to go to school. And you're reliant on some scholarship to go to college. Something about straight A's…." She looked Paul up and down. "Then again, it shouldn't be that hard to make some cash. I mean with a body like that…."

May's eyes widened. "That's a horrible thing to say! I knew someone who was forced to do that…. Some kind of stupid deal someone offered her…" Paul looked like he was about to be sick and had stood up and was slowly backing away from the group.

Audrey was smirking now. "Probably would be some kind of deal to. What did you do? Offer Mr. Faulk some…. Time ….. in exchange for not failing your brother in history? He does double as senior history doesn't he? And the way that he looks at you, he's practically drooling…"

They both start laughing at this comment. May's eyes narrow as she steps towards them along with Dawn. Realizing where this is going Barry and Ash quickly grab them, pulling them back quickly.

"Calm down!" Gary turns to talk to Paul but finds him across the room, leaning against the room, his eyes closed and his face flushed; about to be sick. Glaring at the rest of them he walked up to Paul. "You ok…..?" He was trembling and he opens his eyes to look at Gary. He simply shrugs and looks away again. "Want me to leave you alone?"

At the sharp nod he turned back to the group. Audrey and Emily are smirking and they turn, satisfied looks on their faces to Dawn and May. May looks worried and glances over at Paul.

Angrily, she turns back to Audrey. "Don't joke around with those kinds of things! It's not funny!" she shouts when they laugh harder. "Leave him alone!" Mr. Peters walks into the room and hears the shouts and the laughter.

"Is there something going on in here that I should know about?" He sees Paul in the corner of the room and gets a sad look on his face. Paul suddenly turns and walks up to him, his hands wrapped around his stomach.

"May I please go to the bathroom?" he keeps his gaze low.

"Yes… son, are you ok?" Not the right thing to say. Paul glares up at him.

"Everyone! Stop asking me that!" He turns and almost runs out of the room. Audrey and Emily are now stifling their laughter in their sweater sleeves. Gary stands up a second later holding both his and Paul's backpacks. He walks up to Mr. Peters.

"Can I follow him?" Mr. Peter nods before writing something down on a sheet of paper.

"Here's a note, take as long as you need. I heard that kid's story…. With his older brother and everything…" Confused, Gary took the note and ran out the door. He didn't bother to turn to explain to his friends where he was going. He ran to the nearest bathroom where he hoped he would find Paul. One of the stalls was closed and he immediately approached that one.

"Paul?" Silence. He bit his lip. If it wasn't Paul, then this could be awkward…. Otherwise he had to get to him quickly. "Hey… is that you Paul?" Still silence. He bent down to see the shoes. He recognized the person sitting on the floor to be Paul. He was sitting there leaning up against the toilet, his head buried in his knees. Gary made the decision to climb under the door of the stall to get to him.

Paul looked up at him as he entered. He smiled at him softly, sitting down on the ground next to him. He frowned at Paul's freshly bitten lip. He tore a piece of toilet paper off and quickly began to wipe it, sighing at Paul's slight protests.

"You got to stop biting this, ok?" Paul didn't reply. "Come on, what's wrong? I've never seen you in all the years I've known you this upset. Or at least you didn't show it… there was that one time that you went silent for a few weeks but… Oh god don't you _dare _do that now!" He reached out and took Paul by the chin. "Come on, tell me what's wrong…."

Paul turned away from him, pulling his chin out of his hand. "We're going to be late for class-"

"I have a note. Now tell me what's wrong, please? I know it has something to do with your brother."

Paul drew a sharp intake of breath into his lungs and pulled his knees to his chest. "Please… just go away."

"No." He reached out and grabbed Paul's shoulder, dragging him closer. "No. Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Let go!"

"No." He yanked Paul against his chest suddenly, almost roughly wrapping his arms around his waist. "Not until you tell me, understand?" Paul twisted around and tried to push him off but was unable to even effect the larger trainer.

"Stop it!"

"No."

'Fine! Just please let me go…."

"You first." Gary said calmly gripping him harder. He could feel the slender muscles strain against him, tense and alert. "And stop biting your lip!"

"Fine! I have to live with… Brandon for the next few years because Reggie is going to college!" Paul had his eyes squeezed shut, refusing to cry or so much as whimper.

Gary didn't let go. "Is that all?" he said softly.

"Is that all! That's all you have to say! I can't live with my one family member and that's all you-"

"Not like that! I mean, is there something else, you're still really tense…" That's when he realized that he had Paul pressed up against him, his hands wrapped tightly around the purple trainers waist, his head was pressed to Gary's chest. He swallowed awkwardly.

"….yes….."

"Ok." Gary released him and Paul sat up slowly. Gary stood up first and helped Paul. "Come on, let's get going." They left the bathroom and arrived in class late. The second they walked in they were immediately surrounded by Dawn, May, Ash, and Barry.

"What happened?" Ash said worriedly. Gary shrugged.

"Nothing much. Don't worry."

**So, done with Chapter Five. If you have a moment, leave a review. If you do I will take the time to go and look at one of your stories and leave you one. Thanks for reading. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy. Remember leave a review, and I'll read and review one of your stories. **

**I am writing this at night…. Like usual…. My creativity works better then. **

**So I probably should be studying for Chinese….. **** But whatever, this is more interesting. **

Chapter Six:

…_Past…_

_Paul sat alone in his room. He had his homework out in front of him and had been there for the past half hour or so. He had already eaten dinner and this was the last thing he had to do before bed. He sighed sitting up._

_He was about to put away his finished homework when he heard something coming from the outside. Frowning, he crawled over to the window. He looked down onto his front lawn from his upstairs room. At first he couldn't see anything, the from out of nowhere he saw a shadow dart across. His young eyes widened and pulled back, shocked. _Who was that?

_He got down from his window and was about to go get his mom when he smelled the smoke. At first he just smelled a funny smell but he soon realized what it was. He ran to the edge of the staircase and looked down. A fire burned at the bottom sure enough. He froze, suddenly scared. _

"_Mommy? Daddy?" he ran towards their bedroom. They weren't there, instead a man with in dark clothing stood calmly by the bed a brief case in his hands. He turned abruptly. _

"_Why hello there…" he said walking towards the boy. "You're Paul aren't you?"_

_He nodded taking a step back. _

"_Why don't you just go on to bed now? Everything will be all right in the morning…"_

"_Where are my mommy and daddy?" he said clutching his fists. "Or Reggie…"_

"_It's all just a dream…" the man said lifting him off the ground and slipping a mask onto his face. He recoiled and tried to pull it off but the man held it firm. "You won't remember anything in the morning… it'll all be better soon…." He began to cry as he fought the man._

"_MOMMY! DADDY! REGGIE!" he shouted blindly as he was lain down on his bed. He relaxed and the mask was taken off him as he fell unconscious. _

_As he fell asleep, he could hear the man leave the room say something quietly…_

"_The kid won't remember anything in the morning… We just got to get the money and leave…."_

…_.._

_The next morning he woke up in the hospital. Reggie was next to him with a tear stained face._

'_Reggie…. What happened?"_

"_A fire." Reggie ran a hand through Paul's long hair. "A fire Paul,"_

"_Where are Mommy and Daddy?" _

"_They're…. they aren't coming back."_

"_But! Why?!' Paul said feeling tears come to his face at the sudden news. Suddenly he had this sudden memory come to his mind, it was fading fast so he knew he had to say something now. "Don't worry Reggie! They weren't in the house-"_

"_Shut up Paul! The found the body!" Reggie said in disgust pulling away from his little brother, who now had tears pouring down his face at his brother's harsh words. 'They found the stupid bodies… They aren't coming back! Ever!" He stood up and left the room and his little brother, sobbing as he ran. _

_Paul was crying now. The memory had gone and all he could think about was the point that he would never see his parents again. He picked up the Turtwig doll that was laying on the bedside table next to him and held it to his chest. He had gotten it for his birthday from his parents. Looking down at it now he realized that it was the last thing they had ever given him. He heard screaming out in the hallway and he quickly went outside. _

_In the hallway he could see several people he did not recognize, they were all shouting something about money. _

"_IT'S GONE! ALL OF IT! ALL OF THE INHERRITANCE MONEY!" He froze. All he knew about money was that they relied on it heavily…_

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN… GONE?" _

"_IT WAS TAKEN FROM THE ACCOUNT THIS MORNING!'_

_Lowering their voices, they continued to talk. "How are the boys going to go to school? College?" _

_He finally recognized one of the people._

"_Brandon?" The brown haired man noticed him as well. _

"_Oh… Paul…"_

"_Reggie says Mommy and Daddy are gone…. Is he telling the truth?" The dark amethyst eyes stared up at the Pyramid King, studying him._

"_Yes…." Paul burst into tears and held Turtwig harder. He felt warm arms surround him and he buried his head in Brandon's shoulder. He could feel the rumbling in chest as he spoke to the other people. "Mr. Shinji was my best friend. I will do anything I can to help these two kids." Paul felt himself being lifted into the air. _

_Paul glanced around the room and recognized his teacher was there. Why? He wondered. _

"_I have a deal to make with them. They are both incredibly smart boys, if they continue to perform well I will keep them in school for free." Everyone nodded at this. _

_Suddenly, Paul spoke up. "But… I know that they're not dead… They weren't in the house…"_

"_Denial is not a healthy thing for a child's health." A man in dark clothing said walking into the room. "How do you know this anyway Paul?"_

"_I don't know…" _

"_Excuse me, but who are you?" Brandon said suspiciously. _

"_I am a child psychologist for the hospital. Make sure he doesn't deny anything. It can lead to problems later." With that the man left. _

_Brandon sat down and held Paul as he began to cry again. _

…_.._

_Paul arrived at school for the first time since, the 'accident' as they called it now, especially sense the fire had been because of the oven…._

_He clutched Reggie tightly with one hand while his other held his beloved Turtwig doll. He hadn't said anything in the past week and it was beginning to worry the doctors and Reggie, but he didn't care. It was so much easier, just to stay in his own little world. _

_Reggie almost had to push him off, but then spent the next ten minutes trying to comfort him when he began to cry. A teacher came over to help Reggie and took him away quickly. When they got into class his old friends walked up to him. Ash, Gary and Dawn all looked worried._

"_Paulie, we heard there was an accident. Are you ok?" Dawn said._

_He continued to sit there quietly, not saying a word. _

"_Did we do something wrong, Paul?" Ash said worriedly. _

_He didn't react._

_"Why are you ignoring us?" Gary said, slightly annoyed. _

_He continued to play with his finger nails. _

"_Maybe he can write out what he wants to say…." Ash said running to go get a piece of paper. "Here,"_

_Paul took the paper and wrote something before handing it back. Excitedly, they all looked down._

**Go away.**

….

_Since that day, even though they had tried, Paul had never been their friend again. All he did was study and read. Never asking or answering questions in class, never talking unless spoken to. Reggie was different. He had managed to recover to a certain degree. Everyone always wondered why Paul never talked about that night, even though every doctor said he would eventually. The only thing he ever said was,_

"_I don't remember."_

_The first day that they talked to him in a while was the day that they all got their first pokemon. Everyone had gotten them over the weekend and it was the Monday after. They were going to have a full day devoted to getting to know their new pokemon. _

_Ash had a Pikachu. (The only evolved pokemon in the whole grade) While Dawn and Barry had Piplups, and Gary had a Squirtle. Audrey had a Growlithe and Paul had a Turtwig. Paul had left his doll at home for the first day since the 'accident' happened. He now was sitting quietly on the swings, his new pokemon in his lap. Ash was having trouble with his and it kept shocking him. Audrey was bragging about how good she was already and Dawn was at the moment, fooling around with Barry near the pond. _

_Gary was trying to listen to Audrey but was unable to find anything interesting in the conversation. Annoyed, she approached Paul. _

"_Paulie…" No one called him that anymore. It had been his parent's pet name for him, and since everyone had heard what happened, it had been a taboo to say it. He looked up at her and the playground went silent. She smirked. She was a well-known bully, and Gary new that this could only end in tears on someone's part…_

"_Paulie… how'd you get your Turtwig? From what I hear, you and your brother barely have enough to get by…" He didn't react. Everyone knew that she did this whenever she got bored, for some kind of sick entertainment. "Did your doll come to life or something?"_

_He went back to petting Turtwig on the head, ignoring her. She was pissed off with the bad reaction she was getting. She smirked again suddenly, and everyone knew this was bad news. She leaned in closer to Paul and said something loud enough for everyone to hear….._

"_Or did your parents get it for you like everyone else?" She knew what had happened. She also knew it would hurt him. If anyway could make Paul Shinji react it was mentioning this. _

_His hands clutched Turtwig tighter. It looked up at its new trainer, confused. "Reggie got it for me…." He whispered. He crossed his legs and began to rock on the swing gently._

"_Reggie's your older brother right? Why did he have to get it for you?"_

"_Shut up." Ash said taking a step forward. "Go find someone else to pick on you bully!"_

_She turned and glared at Ash. "Stay out of it."_

"_Like hell I'm going to do that." Dawn said stepping in. _

"_Yeah, back off!" someone else shouted. _

_Paul just stood up and walked away quietly, not even bothering to reply to any of them. _

_Later that day, Paul beat Audrey in their first battle ever. It was the day that Audrey decided, that no matter what it took, she was going to beat Paul Shinji. When she made a joke, everyone laughed, when she bullied someone, they cried, when she said something, it was automatically true…._

_Paul was the one person she couldn't control and she hated it. _

_He crossed the line when he beat her. _

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for Reading! Hope you like it!**

**Note to self: Audrey Pecker**

Chapter Seven:

They were having a double battle class and at the moment it was Ash and Gary against Paul and Audrey. Paul, despite being the best battler in the school, was not good at double battling. Audrey, was even worse. Though they managed to win, they spent about half the time in an argument. Gary smiled at this, maybe Paul was feeling better….

Brandon walked over to see the results of the battle, Paul and Audrey did not notice him approach and continued to argue angrily. He stood, watching them for a few seconds before they realized he was there. (My teachers do this ALL the time… it annoys the hell out of me….) Audrey blushed and Paul lowered his eyes.

"Is there something you need, sir?" Paul asked quietly. Brandon raised an eyebrow.

'Mr. Shinji, you still do not understand the concept of double battling. You as well, Miss Pecker." He says, "Now, I know that neither of you get along on a regular basis, but in some double battles you cannot choose who you partner with. You must learn to adapt. Mr. Shinji, eye contact please." Paul growled before looking up at him instead of down at his feet. Brandon turned to leave but suddenly stopped. "Mr. Shinji,"

"What?" Paul snapped, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Go to the nurse after class. Your lip is bleeding again."

Paul licked his lip experimentally and cringed at the salty iron flavor. He reached into his pocket to return to Torterra. Dawn and May came running over to the group of trainers, with unfortunately, Emily trailing them. They had won their battle and were currently celebrating.

Gary smiled at his friends, looking back over at Paul nervously. He had looked ok before, but he was going back into the dark pit… He walked over cautiously to the purple trainer. "Nice battle."

"Not really."

"Torterra did well-"

"Hmph," he turned away before rubbing his eyes with his hands. _He looks so tired. _Gary thought to himself. The bell rang and everyone left class in a hurry.

They had a quiz in science. Gary thought he did pretty well and glanced over at Paul when he was finished. He hadn't even picked up his pencil. He was just sitting quietly staring blankly into space as if the quiz wasn't even there. Their teacher seemed to have noticed and tapped quietly on Paul's desk as he sat, completely still. He jumped when the teacher did.

"Have you even read through the test, Paul?" Paul shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Well, do you want to retake it tomorrow?" the teacher said worriedly. Paul answered by handing him the blank paper with an equally blank expression on his face. "You have always been a grade conscious student, what has changed?" Paul shrugged. "Your brother will hear about this-"

"Fine with me." He lay his head down on the desk. He had not gone to the nurse like Brandon had told him to do and was chewing on his lip again.

The teacher wrote a big 0-F at the top of the paper and gave it back to him. "Get it signed tonight." Paul shrugged again. The bell rung again and everyone else turned in their tests.

Two more periods later, Gary was about to head to lunch he was with Paul at the moment. "Hey, wanna go to walk to lunch with me?"

"Sssorrry…. I um… have to talk to someone." He turned to leave but Gary grabbed his arm.

"I'll wait for you! Come on, I'll come!"

"It's probably going to take all lunch… I'll see you during PE-"

"Oh come on, Paul! Let's go!" Gary said happily, not realizing the other trainers attempt to ditch him. 'So, who do you have to meet?"

"Please, I'm fine, I'll go on my own-"

"Come on! Who?"

"Mr. Faulk-"

"Why does he want to talk to you?" Gary looked confused.

"I-I-I-dunno…."

"Gary!" Ash came running towards them. "Come on! I'm starving!" Gary turned to face him.

"I'm going to go with Paul-"

"Paul? Where?" Gary turned abruptly. Paul was gone.

'What the…" Gary took off down the hallway but he couldn't find him anywhere. He ran to Mr. Faulk's classroom and opened the door. It was empty.

…

Paul entered the gym quietly, closing the door behind him. All the lights were off and he could barely see. Mr. Faulk had told him to meet him here today, saying that they were going to be tailed eventually. He locked the door behind him like he had been instructed to do. He was shaking and fumbled the door for a few moments before managing to do it. Sighing, he was about to turn around when he felt familiar rough hands wrap around his waist. Yelping, he tried to turn.

"Relax…." Mr. Faulk whispered picking him up. Paul struggled for a few seconds, not liking the airborne feeling. He was carried back into the center of the gym where he was dumped unceremoniously onto the floor, where some cushions had been laid out. "Get comfortable…. Today, I think we're going to take it the rest of the way….."

**WARNING**

Paul cringed and wrapped his arms around his knees, hiding his face-

Hands grabbed him under the armpits and yanked him back to his feet. "Let's get you undressed…." He backed up slightly stumbling as his shirt was roughly tugged off, his not quite healed love bites clearly visible even in the little light. The hands traveled from his waist down to his hips. He found himself suddenly shoved up against one of the walls, his hands pinned above his head. He heard some hustling and the sound of duct tape. His hands were quickly tied before being taped above his head. Unable to pull away from the wandering hands below he simply bit his even more bloody lip now.

He felt his pants drop to the ground before being pulled off along with his shoes and socks…. He felt fingers hook themselves on his underwear, before pulling them down and off quickly. He whimpered, feeling the hands travel over his bare body.

The mouth came to his lips in a hard clash, adding to the pain on his mouth and making him bleed even more. The hands began to pull of his own clothes. He broke away from the kiss. Mr. Faulk undressed completely. This was the first time they had both been completely naked and Paul pulled back, scared.

'Too bad it's too dark to see you…. I would love to watch your face as I…" he trailed off before forcing Paul's legs open and pressing himself against him, grinding. Unable to defend himself in anyway, Paul didn't even bother to struggle, just hung helplessly. He felt the hands suddenly grab his front. He yelped and tried to kick him but was unable. Laughing, Mr. Faulk grinded against him, going hard. Feeling this Paul began to feel a sense of complete dread start deep within his stomach… Reggie…. All for Reggie….

He made a promise to himself right there. After this year, no one, would ever touch him like this again. If it was anything like this, it couldn't be pleasant. He felt fingers move between his legs and around to the back of him, then suddenly drop him. He smirked before untying Paul. He dragged him back to the center of the room with the pillows before throwing him down. He reached down and picked something off the floor. Lube. He approached Paul chuckling slightly as the teen pulled away, breathing hard.

"Come here Paul, I'm going to take care of you…. It'll only hurt for a minute…." He leaped forward and grabbed him quickly and sat down roughly on him. He forced Paul's legs apart again and began to massage him roughly with his hands, not yet entering. His hands free, Paul tried to shove him off but it earned his a slap to the face which rung through the whole gym. Finally, a single finger enters him in one rough stab. Paul nearly screamed and began to fight him.

"Stop! Please stop! I'll do anything else-"

"I don't want anything else, go on, calm down…." Lips were plunged onto his and a tongue began to explore his mouth. Mr. Faulk smiled into the kiss when he heard the start of sobs come out of the teen's mouth and the heave of his chest. He brought his hand up to Paul's cheek, stroking it softly. Licking away the tears that now steadily poured down his face. He was no longer breathing right and was struggling to draw each breath. A second finger was added, beginning to stretch him with the help of the first. Mr. Faulk had to hold him down with his free hand now, and his crying increased. He took the lube and began to apply it to himself and Paul before adding another finger. Finishing, he sat up, ready for what came next. He looked down at his victim, smirking.

"Ready?" He was rubbing himself madly, imagining what would be happen within the next few seconds. "I hope so…." He lined himself up about to push in when-

Paul pushed himself to his feet, suddenly finding the strength to make a mad dash to the door, grabbing his clothes as he went. Not worried, Mr. Faulk smirked. "Your brother…" Paul stopped and turned around to face him.

Mr. Faulk admired the view. He was standing, completely still, his entire form trembling. He began to walk back towards him, trying to stop the steady flow of tears. Mr. Faulk opened his arms, ready for Paul to walk right into him when they heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like a door opening.

"Get dressed." He hissed and Paul gladly obeyed while the older man did the same. "Help me hide the pillows," They did, placing them in a locked storage closet that Mr. Faulk owned for his class. He then turned back to Paul. "You got lucky, Shinji. Tomorrow. Now, follow me." They walked into the boys locker room. Mr. Faulk made a sharp noise, staring at Paul.

"What?" Paul said nervously. He glanced towards the mirror. A huge red mark of a hand was imprinted on him. He went pale, bringing his hand to his face. Mumbling, Mr. Faulk reached into his bag and pulled out some kit.

"I brought a make-up kit for this reason. Hold still." Paul did, closing his eyes when the man began to paint him quickly. After a minute he glanced at the mirror. _Good, you can't make it out…._ He grabbed his back pack off the floor and began to change as Mr. Faulk left. He finished just as the flood of students began to flow in. He froze when he saw Gary.

"Paul. Come here." He flinched at the word choice but came to him quietly. "Where were you?"

"I-I-I-I….." he turned away but felt Gary's gentle hand on his shoulder. He felt the tears coming back and began to rub his face, careful to avoid the makeup. "I-I-I…." he couldn't come up with any excuse so he did the first thing that came to his mind. "I didn't want to be with you ok. I don't want you as a friend. I tried to do it nicely but I guess I'll stay it straight, leave me alone." He turned leaving him shocked, he began to run the second he could. He stopped when he got into the gym. Only Mr. Faulk was there and in that moment he didn't really care what he saw, he punched the wall as hard as he could. The crack echoed through the entire gym. Gary had left the locker room in time to see Paul drop to the ground, clutching his right hand. Ash was right behind him and reacted first, crossing the gym to Paul, Mr. Faulk right behind him. He was biting his lip again and it was pouring blood down his shirt. He sat down slowly, bowing his head over his injured hand.

"I think it's broken," Ash said, grabbing Paul's other hand away from it, before taking it in his own. "No…. but close to it…. What the hell was that for?!"

Paul struggled to stand up but Ash helped him up before he could fall. He never did answer that question. He simply walked away, ignoring Gary as he did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so important fact. I will warn you during the actual chapter but I just want to say that it has now been several weeks since chapter 7. Wow…. I'm really happy with this story.**

**Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have writing it. Thanks again and I hope for a review! I want to hear what you have to say!**

Chapter Eight:

It had been several weeks since the gym incident. Every day, Paul had managed to make up an excuse to avoid… taking it to the next level. Gary and him had not spoken since the fight in the gym. Though they had not talked, Gary found himself worrying for Paul. His grades had dropped to unbelievable levels for him and he did not look physically healthy either. He had lost weight, weight he had not had to lose. He always seemed to be cold, wearing jackets and turtle necks every day and his hands were often covered in small scratches, which for what Gary came to understand came from hitting walls and other forms of self-damage.

One day, when they were in the middle of Battle class, Paul was in the middle of a battle with Ash. He was for the first time, losing. He looked lost on one side of the field while Ash seemed to have some kind of mixed emotions, one being utter happiness and the other complete confusion. Torterra seemed to consider doing what it thought was best after Paul told it, "Honchkrow, use fly." This earned Paul a sharp comment from Brandon and a note taken down on his pad. He barely noticed. Pikachu, on the other side, used another iron tail hitting Torterra directly in the head. Torterra's cry seemed to knock Paul back into this world.

He shook his head before ordering a hyperbeam. This hits Pikachu, knocking him backward. Shocked, Ash used volt tackle next but Paul ordered a Frenzy Plant the second Torterra had recovered. Pikachu lay, fainted in the center of the field. Torterra sighed and almost glared at Paul for the close call.

Paul calmly returned Torterra, not saying anything. Ash picked Pikachu up and approached the purple trainer.

"Awesome battle! Great comeback there!" he said happily, holding Pikachu gently. Paul shrugged, not saying anything. He almost seemed to be swaying on his feet. Ash frowned at this and reached out his hand, placing it on Paul's forehead. "Oh god, you're burning up!"

"I'm fine…." He felt like bending over a vomiting but he wasn't going to let that happen. He was about to turn around and walk back away when a sudden stab of pain shot through his stomach. He felt his knees come out from under him…. Causing him to drop to the ground, clutching his waist.

"Paul!" Ash said dropping next to him. Brandon came running over as well. He put his hand on Paul's forehead and frowned.

"You have a fever. Why didn't you say something this morning?" Brandon said, almost angrily, lifting Paul up only to have him whimper when he tried to stand up tall. He was bending over, still clutching his stomach. "Ketchum, go get the nurse." Without asking, Brandon picked Paul up bridal style walking over to some benches. Shocked, Paul clutched Brandon's shirt tightly, his eyes wide. They shut again and he let out another groan when his stomach sent another wave of pain.

"I….l think I'm going to-to-throw up…" Brandon turned back to Ash.

"Forget the nurse, go get Reggie." Ash nodded before taking off to go find the senior.

Paul let out a gasp and buried his head in Brandon's shirt, hardly breathing with the effort to not throw up. He was brought into Brandon's office where he was laid down on the couch in the corner. Brandon grabbed a blanket and lay it down on him just as he jerked forward again, still fighting the urge to vomit.

Brandon sat down on the couch next to him, pulling the covers up.

"I'm going to take you home once you see Reggie."

The door opened and Reggie came running in. "Paul, oh god." He knelt next to his little brother, running his hand through his hair.

"Reggie?" Paul opened his eyes. He was sweating and was still feeling worse than before. "Reggie, don't leave…." Without warning, he suddenly sat up and vomited all over himself and the floor. Brandon looked grim and watched as Reggie wrapped an arm around his brother wiping his mouth. Paul, exhausted lay his head on Reggie's arm and closed his eyes again.

"Can I come with you? I want to make sure he's ok…." Reggie said.

Brandon nodded before grabbing his coat and holding the door open for Reggie to carry Paul out.

…

Paul woke up in his 'bedroom'. He could hear water running in the bathroom. He sat up immediately causing his head to scream in pain. Clutching it, he relaxed seeing he was still in his clothes. They hadn't seen the bites on his neck, not to mention the rest of the marks all over his body.

Brandon came out of the bathroom and over to the bed. Paul glared at him trying to pull away when he slipped his arms under Paul and lifted him into the air, carrying him into the bathroom. He sat Paul down on the kitchen sink before reaching to take off his shirt. Paul held it down.

"I can do it myself."

Raising an eyebrow, Brandon nodded before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Satisfied that he was alone Paul took off his clothes before looking in the mirror. He cringed at the still obvious love bites. Some new others old. The rest of his body was covered with bruises and each one ached even more with the fever. He hopped into the bath relaxing in the warm water. He rubbed his neck where the bites were, trying to forget about the last few weeks of hell.

He got out of the bath after washing his hair and body. He wrapped himself in a towel before going outside and choosing again another turtle neck, blue this time, and sweatpants. He then collapsed in his bed.

About a half hour later his phone rang. Sitting up, he answered it slowly.

"_Paul?" _

It was Ash.

"What?" it was quiet.

"_Just wondering if you were feeling ok…"_

"Fine."

"_Well you're in a talkative mood aren't you?!"_

"Guess."

"_Well, I guess that's all… I guess I'll go…."_

"Fine."

"_Okkkk…." _The line went dead and Paul put the phone down. Reggie had sent him a text message to call him when he woke up but Paul was too tired to even think about dialing the number.

…..

The next day, when Paul walked into school he went straight to Mr. Faulk's room. He was so tired…. And so sore he didn't think he could do anything today…..

He knocked on the door and opened when he heard the faint, 'open'. He walked in and was met with a familiar smile, full of lust. He swallowed.

"I…. I was wondering if I could have the day off today-"

"Why ever so?" Mr. Faulk said standing up and closing the door, trapping Paul in.

"I was… sick yesterday. The reason I didn't show up… and I am really sore and um tired-"

"It doesn't matter, just go limp… let me have what I want…" he stroked Paul's cheek softly. Paul bit his lip and it started to bleed again. He backed up and felt the back of his leg hit the desk. _What was wrong!? He never acted this way except during lunch…._

He felt Mr. Faulk press against him and a hand came up to cup his face while lips pressed to his. His legs were forced apart and hands lifted his hips to grind against him. Without warning the door opened, admitting someone.

"Mr. Faulk, can I ask you a question-" Gary froze in the doorway. His eyes wide, staring at Paul with dead disbelief. Paul was pressed up against the desk with his legs spread wide while at hand worked its way under his shirt. Paul saw him and froze, stopped struggling. "Paul…." Gary whispered. Mr. Faulk released him.

Paul got off the table and walked out. Forgetting what he had to ask Mr. Faulk, Gary followed him. "What the… Paul was that what I thought it was…"

"Please don't tell anyone…" Paul said turning around abruptly. "I-I-I…. I I'll do anything! I can give you… special favors too if you want…"

"Stop! Paul, I don't want favors, especially of that sort." Gary sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "By the way you were struggling, that was not a mutual want."

Paul was about to cry now. All of Reggie's chances have going to college were going down the drain. Even if they did manage to expose Mr. Faulk, he had connections….

"Gary, please! I beg you, please don't tell…" He wrapped his arms around himself and covered his face with his hands. Gary suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him into the nearest bathroom. "What are you-"

After checking that the bathroom was empty, Gary locked the door before turning to face Paul. He had his hands on his hips as he glared at the purple trainer. He almost regretted this when Paul let out a whimper and began to back away.

"Paul, take off your shirt." He said quietly. "I want to see if there are any marks."

Paul shook his head stubbornly, clutching onto the blue turtle neck. Gary walked towards him, grabbing his wrist again.

"Take it off or I'll do it for you." Gary knew that he was being a bit rough, but he wanted to make sure he was ok. Physically and mentally. He'd get to work on the later after. Paul tried to pull away but was unable. Gary brought his other arm down and pulled the turtle neck up and over Paul's head…

He stared at the damage before him in near disbelief. This had not just been one kind of abuse. Not only did he have…love bites all over his neck and upper chest, but he was covered in bruises. Big ones, ones that came from fists.

"Why would you let someone do this to you?"

"Reggie-Reggie has to-to…..go to college…" Paul said wiping his eyes with his free hand. "Mom said that we always had to take care of each other, no matter what the…price…" Tears began to fall from the trainers face. His already bleeding lip was being bitten again.

Gary leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the smaller trainer pulling him closer. Paul rested his head against his chest before burying it, letting out horrible sobs.

"He never….he never…" Gary struggled to say. Paul shook his head. Gary sighed with relief. At least it was never taken to that stage. He rubbed Paul's back, trying to calm him. He forgot all about the fight. He probably had been going to….sell….himself to Mr. Faulk when he had said those things to Gary. "Well, I guess the next step is to tell Brandon and Reggie-"

"NO!" the force of the yell almost caused Gary to drop the trainer. Paul pushed himself slightly away from Gary, his eyes still tear-filled and begging. "He'll…. He'll do something to Reggie's grade… he won't be able to go to college!"

"Does Reggie know what you're doing?"

"No…."

"Then how do you know that this is what he prefers?"

"One year of this for four years of college. College that Reggie needs. He doesn't have to know that this ever happened."

"And what about the lasting effects on you? Every time someone touches you… won't you be reminded of him?"

"I don't need that kind of life."

Gary sighed. He looked down at the vulnerable looking trainer. How dare someone touch him in a way he didn't completely agree with. That is when he made his decision. Leaning closer to him, Gary smiled.

"Are you sure?" Paul suddenly looked nervous. He realized that they were locked… in a bathroom…. With no one but each other.

"Gary, please don't…." Gary had put his hands on either side of Paul's waist. Holding him gently but firmly. "Gary stop!" he nearly yelled as the brown haired trainer leaned in towards him. His back hit the counter and he almost panicked.

"Paul….."

He continued to squirm, hoping to escape.

"Paul…. Feel how different it is when I touch you."

He froze for a moment, thinking. Gary was right about that. It was gentle, almost pleasant. He stopped fighting, just for a moment, waiting to see what Gary would do next.

Gary smiled and closed his eyes, leaning forward even further. Paul squeezed his eyes shut, expecting familiar rough, angry kisses and painful grabbing and rubbing. What he was met with instead, was a soft, kind, careful not to scare kiss.

He felt himself relax into it, allowing Gary to take it to the further step of exploring his mouth with his tongue. He reached up his hand to Gary's chest while Gary's hands rested on his waist, pulling him closer. Suddenly he realized what he was doing…. He wouldn't allow anyone to hurt him again-

He pulled away roughly, running to the bathroom door. He unlocked it and ran down the hallway, past the lockers, and Mr. Faulk's office. He had to get out of here. He got to the front of the school and through open the door-

And crashed right into Ash and Audrey. All three of them toppled to the floor and rolled down the stairs. Emily shrieked and ran down after to them. (She had been a little to the side so he hadn't hit her)

"What the hell- Paul!" Audrey shouted, rubbing her head. Ash was half laughing, trying to lighten the now dangerous mood. He was sitting on top of Paul, rubbing his shoulder.

"You guys ok?" he said. He looked down at Paul. He was unusually pale and had his eyes squeezed shut. "Paul?" He got off of the purple trainer and held out his hand to help him up. Pikachu sat a few feet away, watching curiously. Ash suddenly heard the door to the school open. Gary ran out shouting Paul's name.

Paul sat up and began to run again. Gary followed him, shivering in the cold breeze. The temperature had dropped within the last few weeks and he knew that both of them needed to go back inside.

"Paul! Come back! I promise I can help! I'll stop it!" Ash watched his friend confused. _Help with what?_

Paul turned angrily, skidding on the dirt. "You know Gary. Don't make promises you can't keep." He pulled his jacket tighter around him, protecting him from the cold wind. With that, he turned and walked away. Gary was frozen where he stood.

"Wait!" he shouted. The purple haired trainer stopped and turned to face him.

"What." It was barely a question.

"I…I promise I'll try."

Paul just watched him for a few moments, his expression blank and not really seeing anything. He turned and ran, ignoring Gary's pleading calls.

Ash was really confused. _What on earth was that about? _He turned to his friend. Gary turned and began to walk back towards the school before freezing again. Emily had helped Audrey up and both of them walked up to the two trainers, smirking.

"So…Paul's skipping. Never thought I'd see the day when that happened." Audrey said, "Not like he's going to get away with it…. I think that Brandon would find that piece of information… interesting…"

Ash turned angrily to the two now laughing friends. "Why don't you just mind your own business? Paul wouldn't skip without a good reason."

"Well, seeing that he has been failing most of his classes, instead of his normal straight A's, I would say that he has a pretty good reason… that he doesn't really want to share….." Emily said sneering. Suddenly the bell rang. Looking at each other, the two girls ran off. Ash was about to chase them when Gary grabbed his arm.

"He's going to find out anyway…. From her or when Paul's doesn't show up in first period."

Ash nodded and together they walked into the building.

**Ok, sorry this one took longer than my other chapters. Hope you enjoyed it, 9 coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, here's chapter nine. Enjoy! Sorry this one took so long!**

Chapter Nine:

Gary awkwardly walked past Brandon as he listened to Emily and Audrey, his frown giving away how angry he was. He joined Ash in the corner, holding the trainers arm and glaring at Pikachu to keep it from attacking which it obviously wanted to do.

"Ash, he would have found out anyway."

"I know… I just hate that Audrey had to be the one to say something!" Gary sighed, though he did agree. Brandon nodded before turning to Lt. Surge, whispering in his ear before leaving the room. Lt. Surge turned to the rest of the class, clearing his throat.

"Brandon has some personal matters to take care of so today will be a study hall." He says some other things but Gary barely hears, he's too busy watching Audrey smirk and laugh with Emily. He can tell that Ash is about to explode with anger and is shaking, clutching his fists.

….

Paul ran towards Reggie's house, his breath coming in short, raspy breaths. He was unable to think about anything, his mind was blank. He could taste the blood in his mouth. He reached under the mat to where he knew they kept a key. He opened the door quickly, running inside, locking the door behind him.

He entered his own room and closed the door as well before sinking to the ground, wrapping his arms around his legs. He stayed like that for almost half an hour, trembling lightly, until he heard the knock on the door. He was about to ignore it when he heard his brother's voice.

"Paul… come on out." He stood up and went to the front door. He opened it a crack and sure enough there stood Reggie, a grim look on his face. He opened the door the rest of the way. Brandon was visible now. He looked down at his feet.

"Paul, why did you leave school?" Brandon said, raising an eyebrow. "What has happened? Last year you were an honor student, never absent, never skipped, this year you're a wreck."

Reggie glanced at Brandon before down at Paul. "He's right. What's wrong? I can help Paul…."

He pulled back, glaring at both of them. "I'm fine, just leave me alone-"

"You're coming home with me. Now." Brandon said, suddenly reaching out and grabbing Paul's arm firmly. Reggie looks about to protest but gives up after seeing the look on Brandon's face. "I don't tolerate skipping, Paul."

Suddenly filled with anger, Paul tried yanking his arm out. "LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! EITHER OF YOU!" He finished, glaring at Reggie. His brother gave him a hurt face but didn't say anything. Brandon watched him, still holding him firmly. Paul felt sick again, but not because of an illness.

"Come on, let's go." Brandon nodded to Reggie, who clutched his arm lightly, looking down at his face.

….

Paul was literally dragged into the house. He was in no mood to be obedient. He found himself on his bed with Brandon glaring at him before he could say anything. He glared up at the man stubbornly.

"I don't want to ever hear that you skipped again, got that?" Paul glanced away, slightly intimidated by the glare being shot his way.

"I don't care what you hear."

Brandon raised an eyebrow. He knew of only one way to punish Paul in this situation. He held out his hand. "Your pokemon. Including Torterra." He waited for the trainer's reaction. Paul had ever night slept on the floor with Torterra, almost as a comfort, the only thing he had from home. He knew that the trainer almost needed that pokemon and this might be the only way to control him.

Paul went pale at this and pushed himself away from Brandon, shaking his head. "N-n-n-no."

"Hand them over."

"Not Torterra."

"_All _of them."

"Not Torterra." He looked nervous and pushed himself even farther away from Brandon. Sighing, the Pyramid King reached out to the trainer, grabbing him around the waist and reaching into his pockets roughly removing the pokeballs.

Paul froze when the hand touched him. He tried to grab the pokeballs back but was unable.

"I'll give them back tomorrow during class then confiscate them again. I'll decide when you get them back for good." He dropped Paul, who quickly twisted to try and grab Torterra back. "I'll you when it's time to eat." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Rolling into a ball, Paul lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. _Like hell he'd be here for dinner. _He got out of the bed and walked to the window. He opened it quickly before swinging out onto the tree branch. Sliding down the trunk he ran across the yard and down the street.

He didn't really know what brought him where he ended up. When he arrived at Gary's house and rang the doorbell, he only really become fully conscious of the decision when the door opened. Gary stood, almost shocked to see Paul.

"H-h-hey, are you ok?" Gary said, holding the door opened. "Why don't you come in? My parents are away for the next few days." Paul nodded before entering slowly, almost cautiously. "How did Brandon take the skipping thing?"

"He took Torterra." Paul said suddenly letting out a sort of half sob. Gary automatically wrapped his arms around him, for the second time that day. "I don't know what to do any-"

"It's ok. Come on, have a seat." Gary had led Paul into his bedroom, where he helped Paul sit down on his bed before sitting next to him. Paul rested his head on Gary's chest, still crying. Rubbing his back, Gary just let him calm down, which took over an hour but he didn't really mind. When Paul finally did relax enough to talk Gary immediately began to. "You need to eat something."

"Not hungry."

"Don't care, you don't look healthy. To skinny." He stood up before noticing that Paul was shivering he drew the covers back and lay it over him. "Wait here." He walked into the kitchen and heated up a glass of milk. Walking back he smiled softly when he found Paul half asleep, curled into the blanket. He sat him up and handed him the milk. Paul looked at it for a few seconds before taking a sip slowly.

"Thank you."

"Sure." Gary made sure he finished the whole glass before turning on the TV. He leaned against the back of the bed, before pulling Paul up against him so that he was leaning against his chest. He smiled softly as the exhausted purple haired trainer immediately closed his eyes and curled into his chest.

Paul was asleep within a few minutes his breathing soft and barely noticeable but relaxing to Gary. He ran his fingers through the soft purple locks. Paul smelled slightly like mint.

A few minutes later, Gary turned off the TV before lying down as well, going to sleep.

…

Gary woke up the next morning, Paul still leaning against his chest. He smiled. He glanced at the clock. They had an hour and a half before they actually had to be at school. He felt Paul stir next to him, sitting up quietly, rubbing his eyes before suddenly pushing himself all the way up.

"Brandon's going to kill me…." Gary reached out a hand and cupped Paul's cheek. The dark amethyst eyes studied him.

"Why don't you tell him what's going on?" Paul tensed at that. Gary sat up completely, leaning towards Paul.

"I can't…. Reggie won't-"

"I'm not sure Reggie would like what you're doing even if it does get him into college." He got out of bed and reached into his drawer, beginning to change. He smirked when Paul quickly turned away, blushing. "What's wrong…." He said leaning in quietly. He had taken off his shirt. Paul was bright red and refused to turn around. He kissed Paul lightly on the cheek before turning back around to go get the rest of his clothes. "You wanna borrow something to change into?"

Paul shook his head, getting up slowly. Gary slipped on the rest of his clothes. "Hungry?" Paul shook his head. "You never eat anything these days…." Paul shrugged. Grabbing two apples on the way out, Gary tossed one to Paul before heading out the door.

They walked at a leisurely pace, arriving at the school with time to spare. Paul had eaten half the apple and Gary decided that was as much as he was going to get.

Soon Ash and Barry had found them and they quickly sucked Gary into a conversation. Gary didn't notice anything until Paul went oddly stiff.

"What's wrong-"

He looked up to see Brandon storming towards them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's Chapter 10! Thanks for reading!**

Chapter Ten:

Paul went pale at the look on Brandon's face. He was furious. He glanced towards Gary, who simply whispered, "Shit," Barry and Ash stopped their conversation and turned to him.

He could see Audrey and Emily across the courtyard, laughing quietly. He backed up two steps before giving up, hanging his head and letting Brandon catch him.

"Where the hell were you last night?!" Brandon shouted, "Wasn't just me who was up all night, your brother was with me the whole time. You know how worried he's been? Anything could have happened?!" He grabbed Paul by the wrist. "What the hell did you think you were doing?!'

"I-I-…left because I was scared. I wanted Torterra-"

"You're pathetic." Brandon spat, yanking him closer, leaning in close to his face, he continued. "You need to get a grip Paul, no matter what you think is going on in your life, no matter what you think is bad, someone has it a lot worse." He shakes his head. "Let's go find your brother…" Gary had no choice but to let Paul be taken away.

Paul tried pulling his arm out of the painful grip several times but was unable. He couldn't hear Brandon… he was trapped with his own thoughts. No matter what happened… he had to make it during lunch today. He had skipped too many days.

"Paul!" he looked up to see Reggie sprinting towards him. His brother embraced him, kissing him on the forehead. "I didn't know what happened… I was so worried… you could have been hurt…." Brandon did not release his grip on his arm so he couldn't lift his hands to hug his brother.

"I'm fine." He said simply.

"Where did you go?"

"To my friend's house…" Paul said quietly.

"Oh god…" he felt Reggie's hand touch his face. "What were you thinking?!' his voice rose. Paul pulled back.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time Paul!" He let go of us face. "Brandon's right, get a grip. Why are you doing this Paul?"

"I-I-don't know." Paul said, trying to pull away from Brandon. "Give me back Torterra!" He said suddenly reaching for Brandon's belt to where he could just see his starter pokemon's pokeball. "Please!"

"After what you just did?" he yelled. "When we get home, I'm going to give you a long talk…" he sighs. "Go on to class. If you don't come home tonight, I will call the police."

The second he let go of his arm Paul sprinted away, back to where Gary was waiting. He just stood next to him for a few moments, wondering what exactly he should say.

…

The final bell before lunch rang and Gary immediately turned to Paul. He was already heading out the door.

"Paul, come back here." Paul ignored him. He caught up to him, grabbing his arm. "Please don't go…. You could get hurt…"

Paul shrugged. "Even Reggie's mad at me right now, why do you even bother."

"I care, come on, stop-'

Mr. Faulk suddenly turned down the hallway. Both of them froze.

'I'll see you after lunch Gary.' Paul says quietly. He walks forward towards the classroom, entering slowly. Gary swallows before glaring at Mr. Faulk. He smirks before following Paul into the classroom. He stops right before entering.

"I'm just going to warn you, don't say anything. I know you know, and I just want you to know that if you do say something, you won't get the same Paul back." He then goes into the room.

Paul was waiting, his arms wrapped around himself, in the middle of the room. He backed up slightly when he saw Mr. Faulk.

"Who's your little friend?'

"He's in your class, his names Gary…." Paul said quietly. Mr. Faulk walked forward and put his hands on his waist. He smirked when the teen flinched and turn his head sideways to avoid the rough kisses.

'Is he a threat?" he let go of Paul and crossed the room to his desk. He pulled out a bottle of lube, laying it on a student's desk. He then opened his arms. "Come here,"

Paul, shaking, approached him silently. "I don't think he is." He felt hands begin to lift his shirt. He squeezed his eyes shut, still not used to the feeling of the cold heartless fingers running over his stomach.

"Good." He was suddenly released, then pushed into the desk chair. "I was wondering if you could come to my house today after school…finish this up." Paul began to breath harder, clutching the sides of the chair, before nodding, disregarding what Brandon had said. It was for Reggie.

He felt a completely naked figure press against him, pressing him against the chair, opening his legs. He felt hands travel down to his pants, slipping them off along with his shoes and socks before going back down on him again. This was as far as he wanted to go-

"Stop!" he said, trying to sit up when the fingers began to poke inside of him. "I don't want-"

"Reggie." He said. Paul stopped pushing against him, his hands clenching into fists and biting his lip. He felt the first finger enter him and he let out a whimper. It burned. He felt the lube being applied but he suddenly stopped. "I don't want to do it now. Just finish me." He shoves his only half erect cock at Paul. "Suck it."

Paul really just wanted to get out of there, but he moved slightly closer when the hands shoved him forward again.

…

He ran out of the room to find Gary sitting outside, waiting.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you. Are you ok?" He shrugged before putting his hands in his pockets and walking away. "Paul!"

"What?"

"Answer my question."

"I'm fine." He left, turning down the hallway. He entered the locker room, changing quickly into his PE clothes. He hated this class…

He waited for almost half an hour until the bell rang, going outside to wait for Mr. Faulk. He did, smirking at Paul.

'Miss me?" he said.

Paul turned away from him, trying to ignore him. Luckily, Gary came running out followed by Dawn and Ash. They surrounded him and he thankfully sunk into their unconscious protection. He wouldn't have that later in the day.

Class seemed abnormally long, and Mr. Faulk secretly ran his hand down Paul's back almost three times. Each time leaving Paul shivering.

…

_Ring, ring._

The last bell rang. Paul immediately stood up from his chair and walked out the room. He had to get to the front before Reggie and Brandon.

He ran out of the building and immediately spotted Mr. Faulk getting into a car. He was waved over and told to get in. He did as he was told, playing with his hands in his lap.

They drove for several minutes, Mr. Faulk every once in a while glancing over at Paul hungrily. He closed his eyes after a while, trying to block out the sounds of his teacher's heavy breathing.

He felt the car stop and looked up to see a small house.

"Get out." Mr. Faulk. Paul did, looking around quickly. He felt hands seize him roughly, shoving him up against the car. "I've been waiting for this for so long…." Kisses came in frenzies and he could barely breath. He was picked up and taken to the front door, which was open. He was forced inside and immediately taken to a bedroom and thrown onto the bed. He felt his clothes being taken off and hands traveling over him.

Mr. Faulk removed his own clothes next. He had been waiting for so long… he finally got what he wanted. He got onto of Paul, taking out his lube. He prepared Paul quickly, ignoring the whimpers from the teen. He then lined himself up, ready to take the smaller boy.

He shoved in, savoring the scream that escaped the teen's throat. He began a fast pace that made the teen continue to scream, crying now. He smirked down at his completely dominated victim.

He was in control. He could do whatever he wanted.

And Paul couldn't stop him.

…

Brandon sat, waiting in the living room. It was eleven thirty at night and even though it was not a school day the next day he wanted Paul home now. That kid was going to get it….

The front door opened suddenly and he stood up from the chair. Paul came into the living room, his face tearstained; he didn't see Brandon until he heard the, hmph. He turned to face him immediately choking up again.

"I'm so sorry-"

"Save it." Brandon said walking towards him. The teen had tears pouring down his face, his lips were so bruised and bitten they were nearly unrecognizable of his old ones.

"Please-"

"Just shut up Paul. I don't know what your excuse is but I don't even want to hear it. I don't know what I said to make you think this is ok, I specifically told you to come home"

Paul had taken off, running towards the stairs, sobs escaping his mouth despite him trying to stifle them with his sleeve. Brandon caught him when he tripped halfway up them.

"And now you run, why don't you-" he stopped. Paul wasn't hearing him anymore. He was curled into himself, his arms hugging himself while he rocked quietly. Sobs wracked his thin body. "Go to bed." Brandon growled. Paul stood up quietly.

'Sir…please can I have Torterra-"

"No! Go now!" Paul dashed up the stairs and into his room. He closed the door quickly and but Brandon could hear the noisy sobs even through it. _What had happened?_

Brandon suddenly woke up, late in the night. He heard screams. He jumped out of bed and ran into Paul's room. The teen was rolling around on his bed, his eyes closed, asleep, his mouth open in a terrified, pain filled scream. Brandon shook him awake.

"Paul. Paul… it's me! Come on wake up, it's ok…" He opened his eyes, wildly thrashing. He collapsed, allowing Brandon to stroke his back softly, hugging him close. "You're ok, I got you…" He lifted Paul into his arms and carried him back to his room. He could swear he felt Paul stiffen, scared but ignored it. Laying him down on the bed, Brandon got in next to him, wrapping his arms around him. "Stay here for tonight, ok?" Paul nodded, laying his head on Brandon's shoulder quietly.

That night, he woke up three more times, each time more terrified then the last.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, here you go, Chapter eleven. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven:**

Gary pounded on Paul's door. Even though it was Saturday, he had woken up with a weird feeling that something was wrong with Paul. He had come here to investigate. The door finally opened, revealing Brandon. He had a solemn expression on his face.

"Gary? What are you doing here?"

"This is where Paul lives sir, correct? I came here to see him."

'He is not in much of a mood to see anybody. He won't tell me what happened, but he didn't come home right away yesterday and since then he's been acting almost sick. Has thrown up at least six times since he woke up this morning, hasn't been able to leave the toilet's side."

Gary paled. _What if Mr. Faulk had- no no, he wouldn't do that, no matter what the deal was that was just horrible. _"I would still like to see him sir.'

Sighing, Brandon stepped aside, letting him enter the room. He was given directions to Paul's room and left to find his own way. He hurried up the stairs and through open the door to his room, looking frantically for Paul. He was in the bathroom, curled up next to the toilet. His eyes were closed and his breathing was coming in harsh gasps.

"Paul? Wake up…. it's me, Gary."

His eyes opened slowly and he sat up. "Gary? What are you doing here?" his voice was rough and it sounded as if it might break any second. He had been crying.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Paul had to make a sudden leap over the toilet, attempting to empty his already empty stomach. Nothing happened other than a course of violent dry heaves. Gary frowned.

"You need to relax. Tell me what happened. Does this have something to do with Mr. Faulk-"

Paul had let out a faint whimper at that. Gary placed a hand on his forehead. He didn't have a fever that was good.

"How far did he go?"

Paul opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He forced himself to speak in a harsh whisper, "He didn't stop this time…"

Gary was pretty sure, that this was the only moment he had truly hated someone. Sure he had disliked a lot of people, but right now, all he wanted to do was hurt this man beyond repair.

'Why would you let him do that?! Why Paul? Why didn't you fight back? Why didn't you do something-"

"You don't think I didn't try! I'm sorry ok! It's all my fault…. All my fault…" He bent his head down, letting out several terrified sobs. "I'm so sorry… I'm sorry I'm so…. Dirty… broken…. Worthless."

Gary realized in that moment that he had yelled at him. He quickly regretted that and reached out his hand, gently cupping Paul's chin.

"I'm sorry I yelled. I just worry about you…. I don't know why but I do…." He swallowed. "You need to eat something."

Paul shrugged.

"You also need to tell Reggie."

Paul pulled back roughly. "I'm never going to."

"What about when someone you love wants to touch you, then what do you do?"

"I'll never have that problem. No one cares about me in that way-"

The kiss took him by surprise. It was gentle, careful not to hurt his already damaged lips. Hands, hands that cared wrapped around his waist slowly, making sure that he had time to adjust as to not scare him. He felt the larger boy's warm body move closer to him, not in an aggressive or dominating manner, just…. Lovingly.

He felt himself react slowly, reaching his hands up to Gary's chest, letting them explore slightly, just feeling the tight muscles beneath the thin shirt. He himself was in his pajamas, in even thinner…. And less protecting clothing…..

He pulled away. "No! Stop!" _Rough uncaring hands shoved their way under his shirt….. hands grabbing the zipper of his pants, yanking it down….. hands, grabbing his hair, forcing his head forward-… hands grabbing his hips, holding him down as the creature thrust over and over again into his helpless body-_

He shrieked quietly, going limp.

"Paul, calm down it's just me, it's alright…." He kissed Paul gently on the forehead. "I'm not going to hurt you…." He ran his hands through Paul's hair, smiling comfortingly. "Now can we please tell Reggie, I'll be with you the entire time…."

Paul shook his head roughly. Gary leaned forward again, raising an eyebrow in a way of asking permission. When he nodded slowly, he leaned in and kissed Paul softly on the lips again, this time with more passion.

He felt the smaller boy tense up at first but then relax. They continued to kiss for a few moments before stopping for air. He looked down at the purple trainer.

"You need to get changed, than let's go out for some food, ok?" Paul shrugged and stood up on wobbly legs, suddenly wincing. "What's wrong?"

"It…it hurts…" his eyes filled with tears again and he leaned against Gary in a silent plea for help.

"I'll help you, come on…" he felt Paul flinch when he reached for the trainer's shirt. "Hey…. Relax it's just me. I won't hurt you." He quickly changed him, Paul moving as much as he could to accommodate what Gary needed. Gary got angrier and angrier as he saw the extent of the damage.

Bruises littered his body, scratches from finger nails were spread across his back and chest. His breathing was coming in short gasps. His lips, were even more nightmarish then before.

"Have you showered?"

Paul shook his head slowly. "No…"

"Good, there's DNA evidence then."

"I'm not going to tell anyone!" he yelped, trying to pull away. "Please don't!"

"Relax, I'm not…. But I really think you should." Paul relaxed in his grip, lying back against him.

"I dunno."

He finished helping him change before they started heading down the stairs. Gary held his hand as he struggled down the stairs on his sore limbs, flinching every so often.

"Brandon?" he called softly when he got to the bottom. "Can I go out with Gary for a while?"

Brandon came into the living room. He eyed their hands still clasped around each other. "Ok, but take your cellphone and seriously be back within a reasonable time or call me." He tosses Paul his pokeballs. "And take these with you."

Paul thankfully placed them back on his belt before turning back to Gary. "Let's go." They head out quickly, walking down the road into town.

At one point they reached a small café which they entered quietly; after ordering, they quickly sat down at a table by the window. Paul looks out it and avoids eye contact with Gary. He is wearing jeans and a hoodie that easily covers his neck which is covered in bruises and bites. He is glad when Paul takes a single bite of food, and a drink of water. He was weak looking and needed energy.

He takes a sip of his own drink and smiles over at the trainer. He was so cute, the way he held himself when he was relaxed. His hands were supporting his head; his eyes were lost in the distance, not even seeing this world. His bangs were lightly spread across his forehead and his legs remained crossed at the ankles, pushed back under the chair.

He couldn't take it anymore, he leaned forward and gently pinched Paul's nose, waiting for a reaction. Paul hopped back before smiling shyly. Grinning smugly at the look on his face, Gary pulled back and leaned back in his chair.

"Come on," he grabbed Paul's hand, standing up and leaving money to pay for the food on the table.

"Where are we going?" Paul said curiously. They were crossing the street, going onto the other sidewalk.

"You'll see."

They came to the park, walking down the hill at a quick pace. They came to a river bank.

The cold water was fast moving, and the grass around it was green. It was a beautiful place. They sat down on a log a few feet from the river.

"I like it here…" Paul whispered. He put his hood down, allowing the wind to blow through his hair. He closed his eyes, truly relaxing. They remained like this for almost half an hour, just enjoying the quiet company when they heard someone come up behind them.

"Hello Paul."


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is Chapter Twelve. Ok, I just wanted to say that updates will still be happening, though I am going away on vacation to a place with no internet, I will be relying on my dad's hotspot to post. **

**(Not really sure how well that's going to work)**

**Though then again I have hours to write, and that is really what I love to do, so I may be posting more often. :D**

**Hope that is the case.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve:

Paul swung around, Gary was right behind him. Audrey and Emily were smirking at them, leaning against a tree.

"Nice to see you again," she said, walking towards them. "Feeling ok? You look a bit peaky. Haven't been eating much? You haven't been at lunch in _ages." _

Gary froze at this. _Did she know what was going on? How was Paul going to react-_

"Why don't you just mind your own business?" Paul snapped back. His posture was misleading, indicating that he had full confidence in this conversation, had nothing to hide…. In truth, he wanted to throw up.

"I don't feel like it," she says coolly, stepping into his personal space. He flinches at this, taking a step back. "Anyway, you can't tell me what to do, Shinji."

Gary decided that this is where he was going to step in. "I agree Audrey. Why don't you just mind your own business and get the hell out of here."

"Why should I? You two weren't up to anything…. weird were you?" she raises an eyebrow, looking at Paul before smiling creepily and crossing her arms over her chest, closing her eyes. "what are you going to do about it anyway?"

Gary grabbed Paul's arm angrily, pulling him away from Audrey. "Let's get out of here…" He didn't expect them to follow. They had one on each side and from what he could tell, they were trying to separate Paul and isolate him. He stopped right where he was, pulling Paul to his side, his arm around him protectively. Paul allowed this, glaring angrily at the bullies.

Realizing that they weren't going to get Paul alone, they growled quietly before trying once more.

"Did you get Torterra back yet? Not sure if you deserved it, you were a bad boy after all, did little Paulie get a spanking? Brandon didn't seem too happy with you…"

"Yes. I did get him back." Paul growled back.

"Then why don't we have a little battle right now?" she looks at Gary, smirking. "Let's let your overprotective friend play too. Double?"

Paul is about to say no, but Gary stepped in before he could. "We accept. Let's get started." He reached for his belt, releasing Blastoise. He raised an eyebrow at Paul, expecting him to send out Torterra. Nervous at the sudden fight in the air, he complied. His enormous pokemon looked overjoyed to see him, and though it usually would have held that inside, quickly greeted its trainer, rubbing its head against his leg. He patted it on the head softly, allowing it this kind of attention. He had missed it as well.

"Come on out, Arcanine." She says smirking. Emily beside her releases a Pidgeot. They move to either sides of the clearing quickly preparing themselves for battle. "You can have the first move." She says sneering.

"Torterra, Giga drain."

"Blastoise use hydro pump!" Gary glanced over at Paul. He seemed more focused now, not the same as before, but still focused. He smiled. If this battle would help him recover, then he would do it thousands of times if it would help.

The battle continued, and for a while Gary thought that Paul might finally start relaxing, except for the comments that Audrey and Emily kept making…

Then, they crossed the line.

"Had an exciting weekend so far Paul? We saw you getting in the car with Mr. Faulk…. Did you two have some…. Fun at his house on Friday?" Audrey smirked.

Paul froze, but Torterra didn't. It was filled with anger at the way the other trainer had spoken to his. Without a command, it launched an incredibly powerful hyper beam at the opponent, hitting both of them hard, knocking them out. Shocked at this, they both returned their pokemon without a single word.

Gary was the next one to react.

"Leave him alone." He glanced towards the other trainer, wondering if he was ok. He was still frozen, holding one fist up to his chest. It was clenched tightly.

He was not lucky enough for Audrey or Emily listen to him. They remain where they are. Then they start moving towards them. "You didn't like that did you Torterra?" she whispers, "Why? Was it true?" They both laughed, almost jokingly.

Gary glanced to see the look on Paul's face. It was anything but a joke. He must have told Torterra what was going on, and the turtle pokemon had reacted to the news of its trainer's issue getting worse, with extreme rage.

"We won, now we're going to leave." Gary said, steering Paul away gently. They heard the footsteps of the two trainers following. Paul returned Torterra and picked up the pace slightly. They could hear laughing behind them and Gary took that they had schemed up something else to say.

"Hey Paul, did you scream when he-AAAAAAAhhhhhhh!" at that moment, Piplup came flying into Audrey's head. Hitting her over and over again. Dawn was right behind it, Ash holding her arm tightly in a desperate attempt to keep her from attacking Audrey and Emily.

"Shut up!" she shouted angrily, "You're such a-" Ash covered her mouth. She shoved him away. "Did you hear that conversation? I'm not just going to stand here and let those kinds of stupid rumors be spread!"

"Call the penguin off!" Audrey shrieked.

"Not until you apologize!" she shouted back. She broke free from Ash though made no move to attack her. She turned to Paul and Gary. "You feeling ok? Don't take anything she says to heart, no one actually believes her." Gary tried to smile but Paul was so stiff next to him, he couldn't bring himself to try and lighten the mood. He just shrugged.

Audrey and Emily had taken off down the road, shouting 'sorry' over and over again, desperate to get away from the furious pokemon. It stopped, standing in the center of the path, arms crossed across its chest. "Plup."

It ran up to its trainer, who picked it up. Ash glanced towards Paul and Gary. Gary had his arm firmly around Paul, and he was whispering in Paul's ear quietly, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

"Paul, you ok?" Dawn said softly.

"Yeah… I'm fine…." He brushed his long bangs out of his eyes. "I'm…. fine…" He rested his head on Gary's arm. "Fine…" His hand still clenched Torterra's pokeball tightly, his fingers were white. Gary took it from the trainer gently, placing it back on his belt calmly. He then looked up to greet his friends.

"Hey, thanks for that back there…"

"No problem." Dawn said, her frown remained plain on her face. "Is he ok?"

"Yeah, fine." Gary swallowed. "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"Looking for you actually." She smiles a little. "I wanted to see if you could come to a sleepover at my house tonight. Paul's invited as well if he wants to come."

Gary thought for a moment. He glanced down at Paul quickly. "Wanna go? It will take your mind off… everything." They could see him considering the idea, his teeth once again biting his lip.

"Only if Dawn is sure that she wants me to come-"

"Of course! It starts at three thirty if that's ok." She says enthusiastically. He nods quietly, giving her a half smile. "Great! See you then!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited my story. I really appreciate the support. **

**Sorry for the slow update. The next one will be faster hopefully. :D**

Chapter Thirteen:

Brandon had said yes to him going over to Dawn's house. He had then quickly packed his bags and headed to the door. Gary was waiting for him. Together, they walked to Dawn's house, a mostly one sided conversation going on between them.

Dawn was in her front lawn, Ash standing next to her. They waved excitedly. Gary got Paul to jog up to them.

"Hey guys! Who else is coming?" he asked.

"Barry and May. They'll be here soon." she said smiling.

She was right, a few minutes later both of them arrived and they immediately went inside and upstairs to Dawn's room. Sitting on the floor, they played card games, charades, and board games for a few hours before a pizza arrived. They got it and brought it back upstairs before turning to the TV.

"What movie do you want to watch? I have action, romance, comedy, horror…."

After deciding on a comedy, they all settled in, eating their pizza slowly. Paul took only one bite then ceased to touch it. Gary noticed and leaned over to him.

"You need to eat more, come on." He lifted a slice for Paul. "Just finish this slice. Please?" Paul took it from him and ate a few more bites slowly. He was weak looking, his body was too thin though not yet to noticeably so. That is, unless you were looking for it. It helped that he wore such baggy clothing.

Throughout the movie, Gary kept one eye on Paul. The trainer for some reason continued to look almost sick looking, even though he was relaxed.

Paul cringed. His head hurt like hell and his vision wasn't perfect. He didn't recognize this as anything important but…. Maybe he was just getting sick. He actually felt safe here, it was quiet and he was surrounded by people who he knew wouldn't hurt him. He drew his knees up to his chest, closing his eyes slightly. The movie was pretty good but he was tired. Too many nearly sleepless nights, too many nightmares. Maybe tonight he could actually find a way to sleep deeply….

He began to drift off, leaning slightly. Right before he fell he felt an arm wrap around his waist, letting his head rest against a shoulder. He looked up to see Gary pulling a blanket over and onto him, wrapping it tightly. He let his head relax again, closing his eyes and bringing himself closer to Gary, into the warmth.

Gary smiled at the trainer almost asleep in front of him. He was breathing at a slow, steady beat, indicating that he was asleep. He noticed that someone else had started another movie. He looked up at Dawn who was smiling slightly at him and Paul. It was however, an almost nervous smile. She sat down on the other side of him.

"Is he ok?" she whispered to Gary. "He hasn't been himself since the year started… if you know what I mean." She crossed her arms. "He's lost weight. I don't know if you've noticed, but I have. He never comes to lunch anymore and he's always cold. I mean, he never wears anything but long sleeves." She breathes in slowly. "His grades have dropped. He used to be top of the class, honor student, best trainer in the school, and the only reason he still holds that tittle is because of Torterra."

Paul shifted in his sleep, almost exposing his neck. Gary quickly pulled the turtle neck shirt up again, drawing the blanket across his shoulders. Dawn reached out and placed her hand on Paul's forehead. _He feels a little hot… but I don't think it's a fever…._

"Gary, what's going on?" she whispered quietly. Everyone else, who Gary had thought was distracted by the movie now turned to him as well.

"We want to help Gary. Is he sick? Is he hurt?" Ash asked worriedly. "Does this have something to do with Reggie? Is Reggie ok? I mean I saw him at school…."

The questions continued and Gary just sat quietly. He didn't try to answer any of them. They gave up after a while.

"Just understand, that if he needs help, we're here for him. Ok?" Dawn said.

Gary nodded, before looking up. "He needs help, and he knows it."

"Then why can't you tell us-"

"He has his reasons…." He pulled Paul closer to him.

"Don't let him get hurt, ok Gary?" Ash said. Gary looked at him.

"I'll try. I promise."

The movie finished and they all got into their sleeping bags, turning off the lights and going to sleep.

…..

Dawn's eyes suddenly snapped open. She was awoken to the sound of soft whimpers. She sat up and glanced around the room. Gary was kneeling over Paul, his hand on Paul's forehead. She sat up immediately. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she walked over to them. Gary glanced up at her worriedly.

"He's burning up."

"I'll go get the thermometer."

"Don't tell anyone."

"My parents are out of the night. Don't worry." She left the room and came back quickly handing the small machine to Gary. He slipped it into Paul's mouth and waited for the beep.

"102.1." Dawn read out loud. "Oh God…."

"Paul… come on wake up." he whispered urgently. He needed to know the symptoms so that he could treat the fever. The purple trainer shifted slightly, moaning in his sleep and talking quietly. Just a few words….

"Reggie, house was empty. Except him…." The words trailed off and the trainer's eyes squeezed tightly shut. His body began to tremble. "No. They were in house-" His hands gripped his head slightly. "Not health. Not healthy. Don't remember…."

"Paul, listen whatever you see, it's a dream! Wake up!" Gary said. Paul continued to talk.

"Someone else there…. not them…. they weren't there…. Denial not health…. STOP! STOP!" Everyone else woke up at the shouts, staring frightened at Paul, who was utterly terrified. Suddenly he sat up straight in bed, covered in cold sweat. He stood up quickly, allowing the blankets around him to fall to the floor.

"I recognize him now….. the mask…." He turned to May, who from what he knew was a wiz at chemistry. "May, do you know of any kind of memory drug that can be inhaled. Not much of it but it causes unconsciousness."

"There is always Hydrelugous. It does what you described though it is not always permanent."

Gary raised an eyebrow. Paul was still shaking, his arms wrapped around himself but he kept eye contact with May.

"What do you mean?"

"Any dramatic experience can bring the other memories back." Gary and Paul flinched at that. 'The question would be, if this is true, what triggered it coming back? Why were you drugged in the first place?"

Paul was pacing now, his hands clutching his head.

"Are you ok?" Dawn said nervously. "Should we call a doctor?"

"No!" Paul yelped. "I'm fine, it's just… That entire night is coming back to me now… and he… the man who drugged me returned at one point, in the hospital. He….." Paul, forgetting about how damaged his arm was from the past few weeks, yanked up his sleeve, "Is there a liquid form that can make it more permanent?"

"Yes, but it is still not perfect- Oh God! What happened to your arm?!" It had visible bruises from hands that had gripped him far too hard and there were cuts from finger nails. The one thing that Paul was interested in however was a single scar in the crook of his elbow.

"I remember how I got this now. I was told that I fell, but I am now completely sure I got this from an improperly placed IV…" He looked up to see May's horrified face. Without warning, Ash reached forward and grabbed his other arm, he yanked up that sleeve as well. He tried yanking his arm away, but the damage had already been done, they had seen what he was so desperately trying to hide.

"Paul, how did you get these?" Paul didn't answer and Gary looked down at his feet. "Gary, did you know about this?" Dawn said.

"Has someone been hitting you? Is this the dramatic experience? Wh is it? Paul, we want to help you." Ash said, worried.

"It's nothing, I'm fine…"

"No, you're not." Dawn growled. "I've already told Gary my concerns but I'm going to repeat them to you. How do you explain the weight loss, exhaustion, you're always cold, that you never come to lunch? Answer that Paul Shinji."

"Paul, this is getting serious. Who's doing that to you?" May said, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. He ran his hands through his hair but didn't reply.

"I've had enough of this." Gary suddenly said. Paul looked up, terrified.

"Stop it Gary! I don't want to tell anyone-"

"Reggie wouldn't want this Paul. You have to say something. This is stupid." Everyone was staring at him. Paul looked as if he was about to bolt. He turned to face them. "Paul's been-"

"Stop, Gary!" Paul grabbed the front of Gary's shirt, pulling slightly. His way of begging, begging him to just be quiet….

"I promise everything will be ok Paul. I promise, I'll be there with you, Reggie won't be hurt. Mr. Faulk will be fired-"

"He has connections. Please stop!"

"Since the beginning of the year, during lunch, Paul has been-"

Paul made a run to the door but Ash blocked his way. Gently grabbing his arms, he turned him back to face Gary.

"Paul's been giving Mr. Faulk favors, of the…." He swallowed. "Mr. Faulk fricken raped him Friday." Everyone went dead silent. Dawn's hand raised to her mouth, covering it in shock. Paul simply stood quietly, glaring at Gary, though the aggression was far from intimidating. He lets out an odd sound and brushes his hair back before looking back up at Gary.

"You said you wouldn't tell…"

"It's important. Especially now with this memory thing-"

"You could have been hurt. I'm going to go call Reggie." Dawn muttered, Ash nodded and grabbed Paul gently when he made a jump to stop her. She was reaching for her cell phone when she stopped. "Do you want to be the one to tell him?" Paul broke away from Ash and ran up to Gary. Gary calmly accepted the terrified trainer into his arms.

"I dunno…" he whispered. Everyone was silent, watching him quietly.

"I think you should…." Gary said, smiling softly in an attempt to comfort him. He turned back to Dawn.

"I want to do it in person, if that's ok." She put down the cell phone.

"Of course, whatever you want." She frowned. "But if you don't do it by the end of the week, I'll do it for you." He nodded, before talking again.

"What am I going to do about the memories? What if my mom and dad are still alive…. They weren't in the house, I'm sure of it."

"We'll deal with that later. Tell Reggie what you remember." Gary said. "Now I think we should all get some sleep. It's really late." Everyone nodded in agreement. Instead of returning to his own sleeping bag, Paul found himself next to Gary, the muscular arms wrapped around him in a protective way. He leaned into him, closing his eyes, and going to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks again for reading! Reviews are welcome!**

**(By the way, I made up the drug in case you didn't notice. So don't look it up.) :D**

Chapter Fourteen:

Paul stood in front of Reggie's house, his head on Gary's chest. He hadn't managed to pry himself from that safe spot since the night before. He was shaking with nerves, unable to control himself any longer.

"Gary, what if… what if Reggie can't go to college-"

"Everything will work out, I promise." Gary said nuzzling the small trainer who was trembling horribly. Paul breathed in and walked towards his house, waving goodbye to Gary.

"I'll… call you later…."

He left Gary and walked up to his front porch. Knocking on the door, he waited, still shaking for his brother to answer.

The door opened and his brother stepped out. "Paul! What are you doing here?" Behind him, Paul noticed that Brandon was there as well. "Brandon was just here to check up on me, he can drive you home after. Come in!"

Paul slowly walked in, he kept his arms close to his chest and tried to control his breathing. Why was Brandon here….. why now….. He flinched as he walked past. They sat down in the living room.

"Reggie… I need to tell you something important."

Both Brandon and Reggie found this interesting.

"What kind of important thing?" Reggie said frowning slightly at Paul's serious tone.

"I-" he couldn't say anymore, he covered his face with his hands, trying to hide from the other two people in the room. "I-"

"What's wrong Paul-"

The doorbell suddenly rang. Paul wasn't sure if he was happy for the distraction or not. Mostly it just made him even more nervous. Reggie shrugged and smiled sheepishly his apology before getting up and going to the door. He heard voices, greetings exchanged and the door closed. Reggie was not alone when he came back into the room.

Mr. Faulk followed him, smirking. Paul's breath hitched and he closed his eyes to try and avoid the stare he was receiving. His body began to tremble even more fiercely.

"Have a seat. Paul, I think you know Mr. Faulk." Reggie said, oblivious to his brother's sudden fear. "He has recently become my college counselor. He'll be checking up on me every once in a while. He works with cases similar to ours…. You know, with low money but with honor grades…" He motioned to the space on the couch next to Paul. "Have a seat, sir." The older brother remained unaware of how little Paul was breathing.

Mr. Faulk took a seat next to Paul, a little closer then was necessary. Paul felt his nose flinch at the familiar…. Musty smell. He kept his vision straight ahead, trying to keep his focus on Brandon and Reggie.

"Paul, stop being rude, greet our guest." Reggie said, tilting his head slightly in confusion. His brother may be slightly… cruel and rude at times…. But he usually had good manners to elders.

Without looking at him, Paul mumbled a few words. Reggie frowned. His brother was never this shy….

"At least look at him," Brandon muttered. Swallowing, his chest retracting Paul glanced at Mr. Faulk.

"H-hello sir." He nearly whispered.

"Paul, it's…. been to long…" He raised his hand and placed it around the boy's shoulders, giving him a slight embrace. He withdrew slowly, letting his hand run across Paul's lower back. Paul nearly jumped forward, but managed to remain where he was. He nodded quickly.

"So, Paul, what did you want to tell us?"

He felt Mr. Faulk turn sharply to him. His throat tightened slightly and he closed he squeezed his eyes shut.

'Nothing Reggie…. Forget about it…."

He opened his eyes and looked up to see Reggie and Brandon watching him. His brother was frowning, worried. He tried to smile but he couldn't bring himself to.

He stood up quickly.

"I'm going to get going Reggie… I um… I want to go train Torterra if that's ok."

Reggie nodded and Paul exited the room as quickly as he could. He then turned back to Mr. Faulk. "So what did you come for?"

"Just to make sure you were doing well on the paperwork. I'll… get going as well if you would excuse me."

"Of course." Reggie nodded, walking him out.

Paul fast walked down the side walk. What was he supposed to do now? He was directly involved with the process now, he couldn't tell Reggie. He stopped walking. _But Dawn's going to say something if you don't…._

A hand grabbed his shoulder spinning his sore body around. He stared up at the furious face of Mr. Faulk.

"Think it's funny to mess with me? You were going to tell Reggie weren't you…." He punched Paul across the face, causing him to fall to the floor roughly. "You think I'm an idiot? You're worthless." he grabbed Paul's wrist, twisting it, causing the trainer to cry out in pain. "I hurt you so easily…. It's pathetic you know, all of it. You're so easy to control… when are you going to learn that the only person who matters in life is yourself? Your brother is your weakness. As you can easily tell, your weakness can be controlled." He dug his other hands nails into Paul's neck, scratching him deeply. "You better come up with some excuse for how you got these marks, I ain't doing your make up anymore." He slapped him, allowing the nails to leave four long scratches across Paul's face.

Paul tried to get a grip on the ground, tried to push him off of him. His intention was fully to hurt, nothing else. He was getting pleasure with every struggle he received. He couldn't bring himself to stop though, he just continued to fight the urge to scream. The hands pounded his thin body over and over again, leaving bruises and scratches all over him. His fighting just increased the hits and he was unable to stop it.

Lips met his, but you could hardly call it a kiss. They simply tore at his heavily damaged skin and purposely drew blood. He felt the hands work their way under his shirt and scratch his delicate stomach. Finally the assault stopped.

"We can't finish this here, you're coming home with me, Shinji." He got up the bravery to reply-

"N-no."

"What did you say?"

"N-n-no, I won-n-t!" he shouted, desperately fighting for his freedom. He found himself thrown over a shoulder, being carried towards a car.

"Get inside." He didn't have much of a choice, he was thrown in roughly, with no care to how he landed. He tried to open the door but it was locked. Mr. Faulk got in the front seat, furiously, he began to drive. "When we get there, you're going to be sorry you ever got involved with me, Paul Shinji…."

He had no way out, so he simply huddled in the corner, terrified. He kept his eyes shut and his arms wrapped around his knees. He was so sore….

He heard the car stop and the door open, before he could even look up a hand grabbed him by the hair. He was pulled out of the car, thrown over the shoulder again, the hands roughly beginning to dig their nails into his narrow hips.

The door was kicked open, and he was quickly taken into the bedroom where he was thrown to the ground next to the bed. Laying there, he curled into himself, hoping to protect his already damaged body.

No such luck. His wrists were grabbed and forced above his head and tied quickly, so tightly that his circulation was cut off. The end of the rope was then tied to the bed tightly, keeping his movements to a very small amount of area.

Paul attempted to pull himself upright by kicking, trying to brace himself against the bed, but was unable as hands dragged him back down to the ground.

'I'll be right back Paulie, I just want to go get my… tools."

Paul struggled hopelessly with the harsh bindings as he left the room. He tried getting to his pokeballs on his belt but was unable. At one point he just screamed names, every person he knew would help him.

"Reggie! Torterra! Brandon! …. Gary! Anyone help!" He pulled frantically trying to knock Torterra's ball off his belt. His loyal starter wouldn't let anything happen to him.

Just as he thought he might have it, the door to the bedroom opened again. Mr. Faulk entered, smirking cruelly. Paul wasn't sure what was in the box he carried, but he was excited about it. He kneeled down next to the purple trainer, breathing harshly. He opened it and pulled out first a simple bottle of whisky. He opened it and took a swig, downing part of the burning liquid. Gasping, he put it aside.

He reached into the box again and pulled out a lighter and several different shaped knives. He lay them down beside him before taking out a cigarette. Blowing the smoke into Paul's face, he smirked down at the vulnerable trainer.

"Enjoying yourself?" he said teasingly. His hand stroked his purple hair. "It'll only get better. I promise."

He twirled the cigarette in his fingers before taking out a knife. He sliced through the front of Paul's shirt, ripping it off him roughly. He then took the cigarette and pressed it to his right nipple.

It hurt. No it did more than that, it was agony. Paul screamed and began to struggle again but the larger man sat down on top of him, pinning his bottom half to the ground.

"You're going to pay, Paul Shinji. I swear that, I also promise you that even though this is over, I can already tell that, your brother will not get into any college… I can assure you of that…" he growled softly. "And I'll leave my mark. When I'm done, no one will EVER be able to touch you again. You won't let them." His finger nails traced over Paul's burned skin and he took out the lighter again, simply grazing his stomach with the flame. "I already know that I've lost. I don't think I can hide the marks to these…. And more than just Gary know, am I right?" he whispered. "Yes it is over Paul, but it is far from forgotten. You'll tell, or people will find out. But I have one more deal to offer you…."

He leaned in close to Paul's ear, biting it softly before whispering. "Your brother will still have a chance if after this, you let me run. You don't tell them anything. All you have to do is stay silent. Do you understand? Silent…." He smirked. "Think about it, but right now, I have much more….. important things to do."

He reached for the knife and began to carve into Paul's chest random lines and shapes. He enjoyed to teen's harsh screaming, but smiled darkly, knowing that within a few moments, the screams would increase.

He got the bottle of whiskey, and very carefully poured it over Paul's horrible damaged chest.

The teen fainted from pain soon after.

…

Paul woke up, his entire body on fire. Mr. Faulk sat in the corner, waiting.

"Good, you're awake… now why don't we get this started shall we?"

He removed his own shirt, before reaching for his belt buckle, pulling his pants down. After stripping completely, he approached Paul. Paul locked his eyes shut but felt his pants pull off and hands remove his underwear.

Nothing followed for the next minute, and for a moment, Paul thought that he had left. Opening his eyes, he looked up-

His legs were forced apart, his lips attacked. With no preparation, he was roughly shoved in to.

As he screamed and cried he managed to hear one thing as his body went numb. His phone had a voice message ringing from it.

_Paul, this is Gary. You told me you would call me and I got worried when you didn't. Hope you're ok, call me when you can. _

Paul tried once again to rip himself from the terrorizing experience, tried to separate his mind from his body….

It made no difference now. He couldn't feel anything except for the blood that poured down his legs.

It didn't matter.

Not even Gary would touch him now, no. This was where he reached his breaking point.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, well this chapter is where Reggie FINALLY finds out about what is going on. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen:

It was dark outside, Reggie and Brandon sat in Brandon's living room, watching the rain pour down the windows. Gary sat across the table, tears in his eyes. Reggie looked even worse for wear, he was almost sick looking, his eyes weary and his breath coming shakily. Brandon was furious. Not at Paul. At the barbaric bastard who was responsible for….

He should have been there. He'd promised his best friend that if he were to die that he would protect his sons, especially Paul. Paul had been so young….

He looked over at Reggie. Reggie was about to cry again and desperate to comfort the older teen, Brandon wrapped his arms around him, something he hadn't done to either boy since the death of their parents.

Reggie collapsed into his grip, resting his head on Brandon's shoulder. Gary continued to stare blankly into space.

"I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you what was going on sir." Gary muttered suddenly.

"I'm just glad we know." Brandon replied softly. "I'm sorry he didn't trust us enough to say something."

"Why." It was not a question. "Why would Paul ever believe that I would prefer…. _That_ to not going to college. HE SOLD HIMSELF SO I COULD GO TO COLLEGE! HE SOLD HIS OWN BODY!" Reggie screamed. "I love him so much, he's my only family left, why would he just go and do that."

"Because he loved you." Gary said quietly. "Reggie, he told me his mother believed that family was more important than anything. He thought this, in his mind this was nothing except for something that he owed you-" Wrong choice of words.

"PAUL OWES ME NOTHING! I JUST WANT THAT SWEET KID BACK! THE ONE I LOST THE DAY OF THE ACCIDENT! THIS WOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED IF IT WEREN'T FOR THAT STUPID DAY!" He stood up furiously. "I let this happen…."

"You had nothing to do with it." Brandon muttered. "It was all because Paul wanted to help you. Did you hear anything Gary said-"

They heard a scrape at the door. Jumping to their feet, everyone scrambled to open it.

They did, finding Torterra sitting obediently by the front step, rage written on every feature in its body.

"Where's Paul?" Reggie snapped. It motioned for them to follow quickly. They did until they reached an alley. Peering inside, they saw something that made them nearly stop breathing. A figure was leaning against the wall, crying softly.

Reggie was the first one there.

"Paul, oh my God… I know everything…" he saw the blood that was dripping from his lips. He realized that Paul was wearing nothing more than a blanket wrapped around him. He yanked it back to see more but this caused Paul to sob harder. "I'm so sorry, let me see…" he tried again but was blocked by Paul's arms.

Brandon and Gary arrived.

"I'm going to call 911…." Gary muttered quickly, seeing his conditioned. Brandon began muttering to himself.

"He's been tortured from the looks of it." he roughly pulled the blanket down. "That…."

Reggie wrapped his arms around his brother, holding him close as he cried. "I'm never going to let anything happen ever again. I promise."

Brandon stroked Paul's cheek, trying to keep the salt in his tears from stinging his lips. "I failed to protect you once, it will not happen again…."

They heard ambulance sirens and they all looked up at Gary. He kneeled beside Paul.

"I should have gone with you…' he had tears in his eyes. "I could have prevented this…. Oh my God what have I done…?" he whispered. Paul remained pressed into the safe cavern Reggie's arm created. He forced himself to breathe though it was painful. He couldn't think, couldn't do anything.

When the men lifted him up, all he thought about was not being separated from Reggie. He held on and screamed until his voice was broken and unable to utter a sound.

They gave up on separating them, just placed them together in the ambulance along with Gary and Brandon.

…

He had been silent for three days. Three whole days. He hadn't uttered a word. He spent most of his time staring across the room at a wall, every once in a while muttering some kind of gibberish that no one understood.

Gary was wondering whether or not he should tell them about the drug Paul may have been given. He had looked it up, and some of the lasting effects while it was filtering out of the system was sensor overwhelming. This could be one of the reasons Paul was so quiet lately. Other than the point that he was probably scared out of his mind.

Reggie had not left his side, spending day and night holding his hand, not sleeping, not eating. Whenever Paul woke from his fevered dreams and began to panic, he was always there, stroking his hand softly.

Brandon spent most of his time with lawyers. Despite Gary's protests, he had already started to press charges. The only reason Gary protested was because of the fact that Paul would have to testify. If Paul was unable to talk, then he would be unable to prove anything. DNA evidence had however been taken from him, the only problem now was to find Mr. Faulk.

He had almost disappeared off the surface of the Earth.

Dawn, Ash, Barry, and May eventually came to the hospital, the second they found out what happened.

"Gary!" he turned to see Dawn racing towards him. "How is he?"

"Physically, they think he'll recover with no lasting trauma. However, he emotionally is not doing well…" Gary through himself into a chair. "He won't eat, he won't drink. I don't believe he'll even sleep. And until he does neither will his brother. I don't even think that he's in this universe anymore."

"Can we see him?" Ash asked worriedly. "We brought food for Reggie and Brandon. If Paul's allowed, for him too."

Gary tried to smile. "That's nice of you guys. Yeah, you can see them. Follow me."

He opened to the door to one of the rooms, leading them in. Inside was a classic hospital room, a bed, some chairs, a table, a single window. Lying limp on the bed, Paul was staring at one of the walls silently, barely breathing.

They approached quietly and Reggie looked up at them.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" Barry asked, smiling hopefully. He received a slight smile back.

"Good I guess… Tired." He ran his hands through his brother's hair. "He's scaring me. Won't move. Won't speak. He needs to talk." He leaned forward and kissed his brother on the forehead.

May suddenly placed her hand on Reggie's shoulder. "Other than the point that he was dramatized, I have another reason why he's not talking." He looked at her interested. "If this is the case, then your parents may not be dead." She reached into her purse and removed a single small capsule. "When Paul was first taken out of the burning house, he denied that his parents were in there. I read his file." Reggie nodded.

"He claimed that, yes. But we were told not to let it continue, that is was not good for him to believe such things."

"Have you ever heard of Hydrelugous?"

"Chemistry, but I don't remember anything else."

"It's a memory drug." Reggie frowned, she continued quickly. "We believe that he was given a first dose in the house through the respiratory system, then given several follow up doses through a IV."

Reggie froze with horror. "Someone drugged him? For what reason?"

"Other than all the money?"

"We weren't rich. At least I wouldn't call us rich."

"Revenge?" Ash said questioningly.

"And why now? Why would it release its grip on Paul now?" Reggie asked.

"Dramatic experiences remove the effect of the drug." May said. "The reason he would be so quiet other than stress, would be because his memories are coming back. When you are young, your mind is open to many ideas. Anything you're told makes sense. That is why you learn languages and other concepts so easily. It can however be used to for the opposite effect, locking memories away for example." She swallowed. "In other words, it was easy for whoever did it. Just had to make sure he got all the correct doses."

She held up the capsule. 'This is the finishing antidote that I have managed to make using the chemistry lab at school. I looked up the only other antidote other than stress, and this will hurry along the process in a non-painful way."

"How is it taken?"

"He needs to swallow it." Everyone froze. Paul did not look like he was in a cooperative mood.

Reggie reached out his hand. "Come on Paul, open your mouth." For the first time since the incident, they received a reply. He shifted away from Reggie's hand, watching nervously. Reggie took the pill from May. "Come on, just some medicine Paul…." The trainer pulled away again but less insistent this time. "Please?"

Paul watched carefully but opened his mouth and excepted the medicine slowly, with patience Reggie gave it to him before getting a glass of water. Everyone froze, expecting the worse.

"It might take half an hour to finish its effect." May said. Paul, very slowly closed his eyes and for the first time, began to sleep soundly. "That's part of it," she whispered. "We can only wait now…."

Paul slept for the next hour and a half. Not once stirring. When he finally did, it started with his eyes twitching. Then, they suddenly opened.

"Reggie?" he mumbled sitting up. He winced. Reggie wrapped his arms around his little brother.

"I'm here… it's over…."

"Everything hurts…" he whispered leaning into the embrace. "I don't feel well… My head hurts…."

"What do you remember? Think back to the day of the accident Paul. What happened?" Reggie said. Everyone watched him. Brandon entered the room and was about to say something but went silent seeing the look on Paul's face.

"It was…. It was just a regular evening. I was doing my homework upstairs like usual." He flinched and stopped. "It hurts to think about it….."

'Come on," Gary said to him. "You can do it Paul, just focus on the story. We're right here."

"I smelled something, I think it was smoke…. So I went to go get Mommy, Daddy or Reggie. I couldn't find anyone so I tried calling. I went into Mommy and Daddy's bedroom…. And a man was there." he looked up sharply. "You told me not to talk about this. Denial isn't healthy you said…'

"You're right, denial isn't healthy. May told us about the possibility of a drug." Reggie said. They filled Brandon in. Paul frowned.

"Ok…." He closed his eyes. "He put a mask on me, told me everything would be alright, I fell unconscious after that." he flinched again. "When I woke up I was in the hospital. People were screaming at each other. I got scared. I tried to tell you… but everyone told me to stop."

Brandon looked confused. "Did you recognize anyone?'

Paul closed his eyes, concentrating. "Yes… a man. He was the one who told you that I can't deny what happened. He…. In fact was the same person who came in and gave me this scar. He wasn't good with IV's….." Paul pulled up his sleeve and showed them the mark. "The next few months were a blur… but they're all coming back." he looked up at everyone else.

"Then everything just flowed back together…"

Paul nodded. Closing his eyes, and leaning back on the bed. Brandon swallowed.

"That means, that there is a slight chance of the Shinji's survival. Though it is still a huge chance that they did not."

Paul nodded, "That is true….." He yawned.

"I am here to say that Mr. Faulk was found early this morning, he is being taken in to the authorities right now actually. The lawyers want to interview Paul as soon as possible." Brandon said, turning and leaving the room.

Gary sat down next to Paul.

"Reggie, go get some sleep. I'll take this watch."

Reggie was about to protest when Dawn grabbed his arm.

"Come on…. Let's go."

Gary held Paul's hand while he slept, laying his head down on the pillow next to him, closing his own eyes.

**Now I have to decide it the parents are alive or not… next update will be soon! Today or tomorrow!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, here's the final chapter. Sorry it's late! I had trouble with internet! Also, there will be a sequel. I am not sure when, but I am sure I am going to do it! Thanks for reading! I did not put any note at the end; want you to simply read the final words. Review if you can!**

Chapter Sixteen:

Paul sat up straight in bed, panting slightly. He felt better, though he was so sore….. He let out a whimper and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's me, Reggie." He turned to face his older brother, before his gaze fell under cast. He knew…. "Paul… can we please talk." He felt his brother shift himself so that he was on the bed, moving Paul so that he was resting against his shoulder, Reggie's arm around his waist. "Please?"

"About what."

"Mr. Faulk." He cringed sitting up and away from Reggie.

"I don't wanna."

"You're going to have to." Another voice said. Brandon.

Paul glared at them. "It's fine… it-it-it's over…" Everything that had happened came back in that instant. Every lunch period, PE, times at the house…. Everything. In his unconscious state it had almost seemed…. Dreamlike. He burst into sobs.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was for the better Reggie. I should have told you…" He buried his head in his older brother's shirt.

"It's ok, it's over now….." The door opened and Gary walked in, his own face covered in tears.

Paul looked up, wiping his face. "What's wrong-" Gary through his arms around the trainer.

"I'm so sorry, I should have walked you up to the house, you shouldn't have been hurt a second time… what was I thinking, I could have protected you. If I ever get my hands on that son of a-" he cut off, just holding Paul close. Paul wrapped his own arms around Gary.

"I don't blame you, you had no idea of knowing. I didn't know!" He whispered. Reggie and Brandon watched nervously before Reggie stood up.

"Let's give them a moment alone." He said taking Brandon by the sleeve. They left the room.

Gary moved closer to Paul, about to kiss him when Paul froze, pulling away. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I can't Gary… I'm too scared. Mr. Faulk…." He shook his head. "I know you would never-"

Lips crashed onto his, gentle but determined. At first he flinched away, until he felt a firm but caring hand touch his waist. Gary. Not Mr. Faulk. He leaned into it, allowing Gary to deepen it, his tongue slipping past his lips…..

Paul's arms traveled around Gary's neck, The entire time thinking, Gary, it's Gary, this is Gary. He felt the hands travel up his shirt, just running themselves over his cuts and bruises. He could feel their anger at whoever had done it. Gary finally pulled away, allowing Paul to simply rest on his chest, smelling him in a desperate attempt to remain in the moment… not allow himself to drift into the past.

"It's the past, you know. I think I love you Paul."

Paul looked up at the larger trainer. He had never made any move to hurt him, would always treat him with respect, understood the word No. "I think I could come to love you Gary."

He kissed Paul again, allowing the sweet kiss to last.

…

**A few Months later:**

Gary heard a knock at the door. He went quickly and opened it, shocked to see Paul standing there.

Paul was suffering from post-traumatic stress and had been busy. He had been trying to raise his grades, (he had succeded and was once again top student in the grade) make it to his therapy, finish all legal problems…. His least favorite part, help investigators with the search for his parents, which had just started but was hoped to be completed within several years, and… unfortunately give detailed accounts of what had happened. He had no time for visiting.

Gary noticed something that immediately brightened his day. Paul was smiling, tears in his eyes.

"What?"

"I'm done."

"With what?"

"He's been sentenced!"

Gary smiled. "What was it?"

"Up to thirty years." Paul said jumping into Gary's open arms. "I won't ever have to see him again!"

Gary kissed him softly on the forehead. The doctor had warned them that even just a simple kiss on the lips could trigger a panic attack. They weren't supposed to even be seeing each other-

Paul slammed his own lips onto Gary's. Gary was about to say that they shouldn't even kiss, but Paul had already deepened it, his hands around Gary's neck. Gary allowed his hands to drape around the smaller trainers waist, lifting him slightly.

They went inside and sat down of the couch. The TV was on but they weren't interested.

"Where are your parents?"

"Not home, out for dinner." He said kissing Paul again. Paul continued to allow this, even when Gary pushed him back slightly onto the couch. They continued to kiss, not doing much more then run their hands over each other's sides. They couldn't do anymore, at least not for a while.

Lying down on the couch, Gary arranged them so Paul's head was on his chest.

….

**1 Month later**

Gary helped Paul carry the boxes into his house. Paul was going to be living with him for at least the next year. He had offered when he learned that not only was Reggie going off to college, but Brandon was leaving to search for their parents.

He smiled as Paul finished the last box. He smiled back.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." He said. "Your parents are very kind."

He shrugged. "Yeah, they love you. You're quiet." Paul flinched at that and Gary quickly corrected himself. That was a sign of his post-traumatic stress disorder, he hated that. "They think your wonderful Paul, you're polite and you don't get in the way. Unlike me."

Paul smiled again, hugging the other trainer. "Thanks anyway though."

Gary rested his chin on top of the other trainer.

"I love you Paul."

Paul sat quietly for a moment. He still got nervous around any physical contact, though rarely with Gary. He had been too nervous to let anyone do anything other than hug or kiss him. When the doctor had asked him to take his shirt off, he had punched him in the face. Paul looked up at Gary for a minute. The word love…. Well…. He nodded firmly.

The word love had nothing to do with what happened between him and Mr. Faulk.

"I love you too Gary."


End file.
